


失而复得

by wensiyu



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 37,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wensiyu/pseuds/wensiyu
Summary: 虐梗预警！莉莉=艾纳=纽特
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 虐梗预警！莉莉=艾纳=纽特

  
宁静的小镇因为这些军官的到来而变得吵吵闹闹，他们在这个镇子上短暂的休憩，过个几天的放浪生活，就得再回到那令人精疲力竭的战场上。他们得把每天都当作最后一天来过，因为下一刻就可能会死在战壕里。

忒修斯和他的几个战友喝得醉醺醺的朝临时的住处走，他们途径一个僻静的巷子，几个妓女在冲他们抛媚眼。

“ 老天，瞧那个姑娘的衣服有多低，快要掉下来了。 ” 士兵冲着那些姑娘吹了个下流的口哨。

那些姑娘笑的花枝乱颤，直邀他们进来快活。

他们已经连续几天经过这个巷子了，总有人想进去玩，但也总有人不同意，他们之中有几个家境好的思想传统的，碍于名声不太愿意花钱买一夜春宵，忒修斯就算一个。

事实上忒修斯英俊又绅士，他来到法国的这段日子，已经有不少姑娘被他迷住，想和他来一场浪漫的异国情缘。在这个战争年代，姑娘们最仰慕穿着制服的男人，即使是妓女，也有愿意不收钱和军官睡觉的。

不是所有军人都像忒修斯这样受欢迎，但男人都有这种需求，花点钱买也值得。

那些妓女们走出来，一人一个把这些军官拉进来，其他人没什么拒绝就走进了这家妓馆，忒修斯只好也跟着进去。

似乎是挣脱了门外的礼仪和道德的束缚，这些男人们被妓女稍微一撩拨就缴械投降了，东倒西歪的就被姑娘们扶进了小房间，阵阵嬉笑声混在屋子里，只剩下忒修斯一个人留在了昏暗的客厅里。他拒绝了来和他搭讪的姑娘，打算一个人先回住处。

显然老鸨并不想放弃任何一个顾客，她揽住了忒修斯，从楼上又喊了个姑娘下来。

她和别的姑娘不太一样，个子很高，她穿着高跟鞋看起来竟和忒修斯没差多少，她穿一件深色的裙子，头发是姜红色的，刘海有些挡住了左眼，看起来很羞涩。

忒修斯听到她和老鸨用法语小声说了些什么，但他的法语不是特别好并没有听清楚。

高个子的姑娘引着他上了二楼，忒修斯实在是想找个地方睡觉就没再拒绝她，二楼看起来能安静一些。

“ 先生 …… 如果您需要的话 …… 我可以用嘴 ……”

作为一个妓女，忒修斯觉得她实在算不上专业，拘谨的样子就好像忒修斯是来强奸她的。

然而忒修斯此时并不是很有兴致。

“ 这是你的房间吗？ ”

“ 是的 ” 尽管回答了问题，她依旧盯着别处。

“ 你有多余的毯子吗？ ” 忒修斯一边脱衣服一边问道。

“ 有 ” 她打开柜子摸出一条毯子，抱在怀里。

此时忒修斯正在解腰带，有些好笑的看着对方站在离自己半米远的地方 “ 你不打算把它给我吗？ ”

对方缓步朝他走过来，忒修斯拿过毯子道了谢。

“ 好心的姑娘，你要是能再给我倒杯水就更好了，我实在是口渴。 ”

忒修斯没有猜错，楼上果然要安静的多，等那位红头发姑娘端着杯水回来时，他几乎就快睡着了。

对方进来看到床上的忒修斯显然愣了一下，她把水放到床头的柜子上，盯着忒修斯看了半天才走到另一侧的床边。

忒修斯感觉到对方在看他了，他甚至还在进入睡眠的前一秒闻到对方身上的香味。

忒修斯久违的睡了一个好觉。

他一睁开眼睛就发现另一双漂亮的绿眼睛正盯着他看，但眼睛的主人马上就受惊的闭上了它们。

“ 早上好。 ”

“…… 早上好 ” 绿眼睛的主人是在忒修斯起身开始穿衣服的时候才回复了这一句。

“ 你叫什么名字？ ” 系好衬衫的最后一颗扣子，忒修斯问道。

“ 莉莉。 ”

“ 很适合你 ” 忒修斯端起床头柜上的水，并发现了压在下面的诗集， “ 这是本不错的诗集，莉莉，很遗憾我没时间和你讨论一下了。 ”

莉莉此时坐在床上，头发有些乱， “ 我 …… 我还在学 ……”

“ 那就祝你早日成为诗人，莉莉小姐 ” 忒修斯喝掉了那杯水，放下了她的诗集， “ 感谢你的一夜春宵，我睡的很好。 ” 他朝莉莉碰了碰帽檐，离开了屋子。

明明两人什么都没有做，莉莉仍然脸红了。

忒修斯不打算等那些呼呼大睡的战友们直接离开，早晨七点钟外面还很安静。莉莉 “ 噔噔噔 ” 地跑下楼，她甚至没有穿鞋子。

“ 先生 …… 我 …… 我 ……” 她似乎在组织语言，忒修斯看到了她手里拿着诗集，握住她拿着诗集的手，抢在她之前开口。

“ 帮我个忙莉莉，告诉其他人我们该做的都做了，毕竟你也不想被人认为没有魅力吧。 ”

“ 可是 ……” 莉莉仍然犹豫了，因为她的诗集里夹着比她平时多一倍的钱， “ 我总得为你做点什么。 ”

忒修斯看着他面前的这个姑娘，内向又单纯，或许是表象，但总让他有一丝怜悯，觉得她不该是个妓女。

“ 那就替我祈祷吧，活过这场战争。 ”


	2. Chapter 2

“ 艾纳！快来！又送来一批伤兵！ ”

艾纳在这座教堂待了三个月了，他的身份有些尴尬，他过去生活的地方被德军轰炸了，许多人惨死在那里，碰巧那天他去了教堂得以逃过一劫，但也让他无处可去。他在教堂里偷偷的生活了三天，神父本不愿意收留他，但因为教堂不会遭到轰炸，被征做临时医院，艾纳被充当苦力留了下来。他不是医护人员又不是教堂的修士，但很快战争的带来的痛苦掩盖了一切，注意到艾纳的人也不多。艾纳很快就掌握了一些简单的护理技巧，现在他在教堂里充当了一个护士的角色。

远处传来骇人的枪炮声已经持续了一个月，并还将继续持续下去，伤兵一批又一批的被送过来，起初艾纳看到这些痛苦的士兵还会感到心痛，尽管送到教堂来的伤兵都不算是伤的最重的，现在他觉得自己已经麻木了。

然而他今天在伤员中，看到了熟悉的面孔，他每天都为之祈祷的那个人。他是昏迷着被送进来的，据说是有颗炮弹在他身边炸开。

艾纳要照顾很多伤患，没能在第一时间查看到忒修斯的状况，导致他一整天都忧心忡忡的，夜里熄灯之前才抓到机会询问医生，得知忒修斯伤只是有些外伤和脑震荡之后才放下心来。

艾纳在大部分伤员都休息了之后，提着一盏灯，来到忒修斯的病床前看他。

艾纳只见过他一次，就被他迷住了。

遇到忒修斯的那天，艾纳并不想接客，他在前一天才刚接待了一位粗暴的客人，他很想休息。

艾纳不知道忒修斯是不是看出来他并不想和他上床，可忒修斯当时喝醉了酒，艾纳一直在害怕他忽然扑上来，所以他提出口交。可他一点也没猜透这位军官的想法，忒修斯径自上了床，甚至在脱衣服的时候把他支了出去。艾纳以为他只是在欲擒故纵，直到他躺在忒修斯旁边就这样睡了一宿，他才反应过来对方是真的想睡个好觉。

艾纳觉得自己那天仿佛是情窦初开的少女见到了英俊多情的王子，在那之前，没有人会用那么温和又礼貌的语气跟他说话，没有人会评论那本破旧的诗集，毕竟人们找妓女不是为了和她们谈情说爱的。

无论忒修斯是出于他良好的教养还是别的什么，都给艾纳留下了深刻的印象，他开始把客人们想象成忒修斯，这让他的生活不再那么枯燥而绝望。他一遍一遍的回想那天清晨，忒修斯走进阳光里的背影，想象他在战场上厮杀的样子，就如他的名字一样，年轻的雅典王子。

艾纳没什么信仰，但他确实从那天开始去教堂为忒修斯祈祷，这也间接的救了他一命。只可惜那本曾经夹着法郎的诗集，被埋在那片废墟之下了。

忒修斯在第二天下午就醒了过来，临床的士兵告诉他有个男孩昨晚似乎睡在他床边，看样子十分担心忒修斯的状况。

“ 是哪个男孩？ ” 忒修斯问道。

“ 是个姜色头发的男孩 ” ，那个士兵答道 “ 护士们说他挺能干的，只是不爱说话。 ”

“ 姜色头发？ ”

忒修斯本以为是莉塔的弟弟，他在法国只认识莱斯特兰奇一家，莉塔信里说他在前线做医生，但考沃斯是黑发。

不过忒修斯也不用疑惑太久，没多一会那个姜色头发的男孩就来送饭了，但他把盛着食物的盘子送到自己手上就走了，并没有跟自己搭话，忒修斯甚至没看清他的脸。

起初忒修斯以为是临床的那个士兵搞错了，这个男孩只是太累了碰巧在他旁边睡着了，但他在养伤的这段期间，他确实发现这个男孩总在看他，然后在他朝他看回去的时候慌乱的移开视线。于是某个夜里，男孩再一次偷偷来帮他掖被子的时候，忒修斯抓住了他的手腕。

“ 你是谁？ ”

艾纳吓了一跳，想要抽回手腕，但忒修斯没有松手。

见对方没有回答，忒修斯接着问道： “ 为什么总在看着我？ ”

艾纳张了张嘴，却不知该说什么，两人就这样僵持着，直到值班护士的脚步声逼近，给了艾纳机会跑掉了。


	3. Chapter 3

忒修斯恢复的很快，但后遗症很严重，他经常会头晕恶心，他的上司准许他痊愈后再多休息一段时间，于是他给莉塔写了信，询问是否可以到她家暂住一段日子，比起回英国，他也很想念许久不见的未婚妻。

然而他没想到莉塔没有回信，而是亲自来到忒修斯住院的地方。忒修斯在之前的信件里并未提到受伤住院的事情，但他的后遗症可能会要持续一段日子，要到未婚妻家暂住最好还是说清楚原因。

忧心的莉塔带着他弟弟风尘仆仆的来了。先是劈头盖脸的数落了忒修斯一顿，然后让弟弟查看他的伤势，最后在众人的口哨声中交换了一个吻。

既然有了自家医生，忒修斯没必要再在简陋的医院里长住，打算第二天就离开。

临走前，忒修斯在想他能不能看到那个姜红色头发的男孩，如果他出现，忒修斯就一定要问清楚他究竟是谁。

上车之前，忒修斯在教堂西面的墙边，看到了一个影子，于是他走了过去。

被堵在墙边的艾纳无路可逃。

“你真的不打算告诉我你是谁吗？”

艾纳不知怎么开口，两人又像前一次一样陷入沉默，只是这次没人来打扰。

艾纳不开口，忒修斯只好接着说：“那好吧，或许你有什么原因吧”，接着他从风衣口袋里掏出一封信“你不肯告诉我，我就向其他人询问了你的事情，艾纳……”

听到他叫出自己的名字，被触动的艾纳第一次抬头直视忒修斯的眼睛。

那双望过来的绿眼睛让忒修斯愣了一下，似乎想起了什么，但他没有抓住。

“主教告诉我你不是教堂的修士，暂住在这里只是因为你的家在轰炸中毁掉了……”

“……那不是我的家”艾纳突如其来的打断了忒修斯的话。

“什么？”

“……我没有家”，艾纳的语气有些悲伤“拉塞尔街的红房子……”

忒修斯觉得自己好像听到过这个地方，仔细思索了一会，忽然反应过来。

“你……你是……”，忒修斯不敢置信地盯着他的脸慢慢和记忆中那个高个子红头发的女孩对起来，不由自主的笑出声，看到对方涨红了脸，才发现这不太礼貌“对不起我不是在笑你，我在笑我自己，我就说为什么看你这么眼熟。”

“你该早点告诉我，这几天我一定看起来像个傻子”，忒修斯像是朋友那样拍了拍艾纳的肩膀“我很高兴你不在那里了，或者你该留在教堂做个修士，但为了感谢你这几天的照顾，我让莉塔给你写了封推荐信，如果你无处可去，这封信可以让你在莱斯特兰奇家谋个差事。”

忒修斯把信交给他，又忽然想起了什么，让艾纳在原地等他，自己走回汽车前，艾纳看到莉塔从车里递了一本书给他。

“我想你会喜欢”，忒修斯对他说。

那是一本雪莱诗集。

艾纳知道这差不多就是结局了，他永远只能看着忒修斯离开，他已经看到他和未婚妻有多恩爱，但他仍忍不住不来见忒修斯最后一面。

艾纳明白了为什么那天忒修斯不碰他，因为他有一个漂亮又优秀的未婚妻，如果不是醉酒又陪同朋友，他大概永远都不会踏进妓女的门。他忍不住揣测当时忒修斯大概有多厌烦“她”，但贵族的教养让他对谁都彬彬有礼。

艾纳倒是希望他没有这么善良，如果他在发现他就是莉莉的时候漏出一脸嫌恶的表情，而不是送诗集给他，这样自己就可以死心了。


	4. Chapter 4

战争结束了，艾纳也终于失去了容身之所，主教并不愿意收留他成为修士，战争带来的孤儿已经够教堂受的了。

艾纳带着那封信，战战兢兢的来到了莱斯特兰奇庄园。庄园的大管家看起来并不好相处，尤其是对于艾纳这种不善言辞的人，可他认识自家小姐的签名，不得不收留他。

“你做过男仆吗？”管家用不太客气的语气问道。

“没有”，艾纳想了想又说“我做过护理的工作。”

“又不打仗了，那没什么用”管家不耐烦的说道，皱着眉思索能给这个不请自来的小子安排什么工作。

敲门声恰巧在此时响起。

“对不起打扰了伯纳德先生，斯卡曼德先生回来了，但我没找到马倌。”

“查理这个老家伙大概是不想干了！”管家伯纳德生气地站起来，又看了看站在一边的艾纳“正好，你也跟着来吧。”

艾纳再一次见到了忒修斯，这一次他穿着精致的骑马装，靴子上有些泥土，他正亲昵的抚摸着那匹棕色的骏马的脖子。

“真抱歉斯卡曼德先生，我们的马倌他又喝醉了”管家率先说道。

“那太好了，我把它弄得这么脏，我还担心查理会数落我一顿。”

“这没关系，您快进去换衣服吧”管家示意艾纳快去把马牵走。

忒修斯这才注意到管家身边的男孩。

“艾纳！”忒修斯有些惊喜“你真的来了，真高兴能看见老面孔。”接着他对管家说“能给他安排个体面点的工作吗，他是我的朋友。”

“可是，庄园里现在不缺男仆，您也知道，现在不打仗了，人人都在找工作。”忒修斯严格来说并不算主人，管家事实上并不待见他。

忒修斯想说什么，但艾纳先出声解围：“没关系，我喜欢动物。”

忒修斯也知道他命令不了管家，只好说道：“那好吧，很高兴见到你，晚点我找你聊天。”

艾纳以为忒修斯只是客套一下，没想到他真的会来马厩找他聊天，他们总共只见过两次，他不知道他们有什么可聊的。

彼时艾纳正在给白天那匹脏兮兮的棕马洗澡。

“你可真脏啊弗兰克，你的主人带你干什么了。”

“我要刷你的后腿了你可别踢我。”

“好了弗兰克，你还是一个帅小伙，接着和你的主人驰骋疆场吧。”

棕马用头蹭了蹭艾纳，像是表示很满意。

“严格来说，我不是它的主人。”忒修斯的声音在身后响起，吓了艾纳一跳。

忒修斯朝他走过来，摸了摸弗兰克的鬃毛，艾纳尴尬地站在马的另一边，不知道该说什么。

“我第一次听你说这么多话，看来你是真的喜欢动物。”

“先生……我……”

见过他两次，忒修斯大概掌握了和艾纳相处的技巧，你最好一直说话，否则艾纳不会先开口。

“我很高兴你能用上那封信，这让我记着莉塔是个多么好的姑娘。”

艾纳隐隐察觉到可能什么重大而遗憾的事情发生了，眼前这个男人可能失去了他的未婚妻。

“我和她说有个善良的男孩一直在照顾我，但他有点腼腆，总是等不到我说谢谢就跑掉了。于是她写了那封信，说是善意要找到合适的表达方式，你要给他们需要的而不是你有的。”

这让艾纳感到难受，这位善良的姑娘甚至不知道那个男孩其实在觊觎她的未婚夫。

“她是……怎么……”艾纳问道。

“感染，她没注意到手上有个伤口，在帮伤兵止血的时候感染到了细菌。”

“我很抱歉……”

“弗兰克是莉塔的马，我想它是这个庄园里除了我之外唯一想念莉塔的生物吧。”

忒修斯停下话头，看了看站在另一边的艾纳说：“我没让你感到厌烦吧，毕竟你不认识莉塔。”

“不会，我很愿意听。”

“谢谢……”

“艾纳！艾纳！”忒修斯刚准备往下说，就被老查理的叫喊声打断，“你去哪儿了臭小子，草料还没……”说着，老查理走进马厩，看到了忒修斯，猛地停住要说的话，“斯……斯卡曼德先生，您怎么在这？”

“晚上好查理，艾纳是我的朋友，我来找他聊天”忒修斯显得很不高兴，“而且我想他已经出色的完成了他的工作，是时候休息了。”

“哦当然，当然，先生，如果他是您的朋友的话。”

忒修斯看艾纳愣在原地，便揽着他的肩膀把他带离了马厩。

“艾纳你该自信一点”，忒修斯对他说“这里的人都是势利眼，你太好说话了会被欺负的。”

“谢谢您先生，我觉得这份工作已经很好了，比我在教堂还要轻松。”艾纳不在乎多干一点活，总比出卖身体要强得多。

“那好吧”忒修斯停下脚步看了眼时间，想着自己是不是该回到宴会上去，远处就跑来了一个姑娘，叫着他的名字。忒修斯皱了皱眉，显然是不太想应答她，拉着艾纳躲进了旁边的树丛。

艾纳被夹在忒修斯结实的身体与树冠之间，鼻子几乎要贴到他肩膀上，瞬间就乱了呼吸。对方给他做了个噤声的手势，悄悄地探出头往外看，确认要躲避的人走没走。等那个姑娘疑惑着走远，忒修斯仿佛松了口气。

“抱歉，没吓到你吧。”

“没……”

“那是老莱斯特兰奇给他的小儿子介绍的女孩，是个美国富豪的女儿，但她似乎不太喜欢考沃斯，倒是总缠着我。”

前一秒好像沉浸在美梦里的艾纳似乎一下子被惊醒，他意识到即使忒修斯失去了莉塔，他也从来不乏女孩喜欢。

“您不喜欢她？”

“怎么可能！且不说莉塔去世还不到半年，这女孩除了有钱就没有别的任何优点了”，忒修斯仿佛听到了什么笑话“他甚至长得还没有你好看……”

忒修斯马上意识到自己说错话了，艾纳低着头没说话，他一定觉得自己被冒犯了，但忒修斯脱口而出的那一秒，脑子里确实闪过了“莉莉”的样子。

“对不起……”，忒修斯马上道歉“我……我大概是喝多了……”

“没关系。”艾纳并不介意他这样说，甚至还有点高兴，这代表在忒修斯眼中他是好看的，他暗暗在想如果他是女人忒修斯会不会爱上他。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有小破车一辆

“忒修斯你够了吧，你非要和我过不去吗？”

贵族们狩猎回来，艾纳过来牵马的时候就看到考沃斯和忒修斯在争吵。

“你自己没本事怎么怪到我头上来。”

“是是是，你是那个伟大的战争英雄，姑娘们都该围着你转，我姐姐幸亏是死了不然不是要处理你没完没了的情妇。”

“你他妈再说一遍！你怎么敢……”忒修斯彻底被惹怒了，上去揪住考沃斯的领子，他本不打算和考沃斯一般见识，但他实在是忍受不了考沃斯这样轻视莉塔的死。没等他说完，旁边有一匹马忽然发疯似的冲了出去，没来得及放开缰绳的艾纳被带倒了，在地上滚了几圈。听到这边躁动的其他人过来查看艾纳的状况，忒修斯也只好顺势放开了考沃斯径自走进屋子。

夜里，艾纳结束了马厩里的工作，照例到庄园边上的亭子附近喂猫，走近时他看到忒修斯一个人坐在草地上喝酒。

“原来这些小家伙是在等你啊。”

“晚上好，斯卡曼德先生。”

“下午谢谢你替我解围，你没有受伤吧。”

艾纳摇了摇头。他是计划好的，他当时并没有握紧缰绳，只是顺势倒下了。

猫咪们已经开始围着艾纳喵喵叫了，忒修斯手肘搭在膝盖上，拄着脸看他喂猫。

“这些小东西可真喜欢你啊，我来的时候想摸摸它们差点被咬破手指。”

“你不能直接摸，要先让它们熟悉你的气味，观察你是不是有害的”艾纳挠了挠一只灰猫的头顶，吃的正香的灰猫发出满足的呼噜声。

忒修斯笑了笑没再说话，在一边继续喝他的酒，看艾纳继续撸他的猫。

艾纳被盯得有些尴尬，一般这个时候他会和猫说说话。

“已经很晚了先生，您不回去吗？”

“回去干嘛，和考沃斯吵架吗？”忒修斯不耐烦地答道，“要不是上司留我在这里做善后的工作，我一分钟也不在这待，考沃斯就是个被惯坏的臭小子，莱斯特兰奇家的人除了莉塔都有毛病，我真该到市里去住宾馆。”

艾纳忽然笑了一下。

“怎么了？”忒修斯不解地问道。

“我第一次听您这么抱怨别人。”

“好修养都是装给别人看的，小男孩”忒修斯朝他摇了摇手里的酒壶“人喝了酒之后都一个样，丑陋。”

艾纳想说他并不是这样，但最终没有出声，而是在他旁边盘腿坐下。

“我没喝过酒，不太清楚……”

“要试试看吗？”忒修斯假意把酒壶递给他，在艾纳要拿的时候又收回来“等一下，你成年了吗？”

“.…..我22岁了”

“你看起来可真小”忒修斯惊叹道“也就是说，我第一次见到你的时候你才18岁！”

艾纳点点头，回忆起他们第一次见面的场景，如果不是遇到了忒修斯，他或许会死在那里。

“你……为什么会在那……做……”忒修斯有些迟疑的问出口，犹豫着是否会冒犯到对方。

“我不知道”，艾纳答道“我有记忆以来就在那生活，玛格丽特夫人说他在人贩子那买了我。”

忒修斯有些心疼的看着他，比起艾纳之前的生活，自己的烦恼也许根本不算什么事。

“起初我只是做杂活，玛格丽特夫人本以为我长大之后能做打手防止有人在店里闹事，但我越来越瘦……而且……有客人喜欢……男孩……”，艾纳第一次和别人说起自己的过去的生活，虽然它过去了很久，可是要忘掉也不是那么容易。他指了指忒修斯手里的酒壶“我能试试吗？”

忒修斯把酒壶递给他“我很抱歉，你要是不想说……”

“没关系”，艾纳猛灌了自己一口壶里的东西，然后开始咳嗽“老天这可真难喝。”

“不能喝这么急，这酒很烈。”

“我想我喝过这个”艾纳似乎陷入了某种难过的回忆，不像是在说给别人听，更像是在自言自语道 “……那是个老伯爵，他自己不太行了，他会把什么东西兑到酒里，有一次他让我也喝……然后……然后……”艾纳颤抖的声音再也说不下去了。

忒修斯很后悔让他想起这些痛苦的事情，赶紧把他揽在怀里，抚摸着他的后背并打断他的叙述“停下来艾纳，不会再有人伤害你了。”

艾纳闻着忒修斯身上混着青草与酒精的复杂味道，逐渐冷静下来。

“谢谢你，忒修斯”艾纳离开忒修斯的怀抱，用亮晶晶的眼睛看着他。

忒修斯感觉自己心跳似乎慢了一拍，他第一次避开了艾纳的视线“对不起，我不该问，很晚了，我们回去吧。”

也许是血压的原因，艾纳起身的时候险些摔倒，忒修斯及时的扶住了她，但艾纳看起来已经被酒精控制了，担心他走到半路摔倒或是忽然脑子不清醒找不到回去的路，忒修斯只好先给艾纳送回去，想着以后再不能给他酒喝。

马倌不住在主宅的佣人房，而是在马厩的不远处有单独的房子作为住处，屋子里没有点灯漆黑一片，只传来老查理巨大的鼾声。

忒修斯把艾纳放到床上，拉过一边的毯子给他盖上，却忽然听见对方叫他的名字。

“忒修斯……”艾纳并没有闭上眼睛睡觉，而是伸手抚上他的脸颊“你今天看起来好真实。”

忒修斯此时才想起来，艾纳平时从没叫过他的名字。

“你的酒量可太差了”忒修斯双手撑在他两边，打趣他道。

艾纳似乎没在意他说什么，而是微笑着回望他“你今天会亲吻我吗？”

“什么？”

艾纳没有回答，而是缓缓把手伸进了裤子里，忒修斯惊讶的发现他在自慰，而且，他在幻想着自己自慰。忒修斯一时被惊的愣在那里，但他发现自己并没有任何不适感，他觉得自己像是被美杜莎诱惑而定住了身一样，看着艾纳被情欲迷乱的微眯的眼睛，听着他起起伏伏的喘息声。

“忒修斯……”艾纳用软糯的气音又叫了一声他的名字。

没人能抵得住这诱惑，忒修斯想。

他低头亲吻艾纳的嘴唇，这个混着酒气的吻逐渐加深，忒修斯顺势就脱掉外套上了床，跪伏在艾纳身上顺着他的手臂摸到他裤子里面，取代对方正在抚摸自己的手，上上下下地撸动起来，艾纳会随着他挺动腰身，空出的双手缠住他的脖子，细碎的呻吟在耳边响起，忒修斯很确信自己已经硬了，但他不确定艾纳愿意和他做到什么程度。

“别光顾着自己舒服，也帮帮我艾纳”忒修斯褪下两人碍事的裤子，带着艾纳的手摸向自己的下半身，他显然很熟练于这件事，忒修斯觉得要比他自己摸舒服得多，但他还想要更多。他知道这不对，但还是忍不住的想艾纳的后穴会有多舒服，才让他的那些客人们不肯放过他，或许自己该在第一次见他的那个晚上就试试看。

忒修斯用空闲的那只手探向他的后穴，在那条细缝周围摸索，平躺的姿势不是很方便，他捞起对方的膝窝让他曲起腿，借着他流出的前液插入了一根手指，里面果然温热又柔软，但是太窄了他的东西肯定插不进去，于是他曲起了手指急切地想要插入第二根手指。艾纳瑟缩了一下，似乎想要挣扎着离开。

“你不想要吗？”忒修斯停下来问道。

“我……我想要……先生”艾纳断断续续地说道。

忒修斯想起了他刚刚在草地上颤抖的样子，仿佛忽然被惊醒，叹了口气，从他身体里抽出手指，转而把他抱在怀里，在他耳边轻轻地说：“你可以说你不想要，艾纳。”

随即忒修斯把两人的阴茎一起握到手里，看着对方再次陷入到情欲里，加快手上的动作，直到两人先后射了出来。


	6. Chapter 6

艾纳是被老查理的一阵拍门声叫醒的。

“艾纳！艾纳！你这个懒虫怎么还不起来，你要饿死我的马儿们吗！”

艾纳觉得很奇怪，他很少比查理起得还晚，也许是酒精对他的影响太大了，刚起来的时候脑袋昏昏沉沉的，但他觉得昨晚应该做了个好梦，有点羞耻的美梦，这让他一整天心情都不错。

忒修斯就没那么轻松了，整个早餐时间他脑子里都在回想艾纳柔软而甜蜜的嘴唇，湿润的绿眼睛以及他充满情欲的诱人喘息， 艾纳和忒修斯见过的男人都不一样，但他和他交往过的女孩子也不一样，他有种介于两者之间的美感，如果不是被苏珊打断他感觉自己就要硬了。

“忒修斯……忒修斯……”苏珊发现他没理会自己的提问，疑惑地叫他的名字，“你在听吗？”

忒修斯回过神来，不太耐烦地说了句：“什么？”

“我在问你什么时候回英国，我想跟你去英国看看，我可以给爸爸写信晚点再回去。”

“英国有什么好的，一年四季都在下雨，吃的东西也糟糕透了。”一旁的考沃斯讽刺道。

苏珊没理会他，继续一脸期待的看着忒修斯，她的目的太过于明显，忒修斯想着他得找个理由甩掉她，离他回英国的日子也没几天了。

“我不知道，善后的工作可能还有一段时间吧”忒修斯也懒得理会考沃斯，回答苏珊道“如果你想去，不如让考沃斯陪你一起，我可以让我母亲接待你们。”

“好吧。”苏珊悻悻地说，之后再没提起此事。

傍晚时分，忒修斯估摸着艾纳今天或许还会在亭子那喂猫，鬼使神差的就朝着那里走去，他想他得和艾纳说清楚，昨晚只是一时冲动，莉塔才去世不久，他不应该爱上别人。

还未到凉亭，他就看到了艾纳，只是他今天不是一个人，他和身边的那个姑娘聊得正开心。他把那只喜欢缠着自己的灰猫送到女孩手里，女孩蹭着猫咪柔软皮毛笑得开心，艾纳也露出他一贯腼腆的笑容。

或许他不需要什么解释，忒修斯想，然后他转身走了。他本以为这就结束了，他和艾纳不会再有什么交集，可他小瞧了自己内心对艾纳的迷恋。

夜里他在门外抽烟，听到了两个女仆在廊下的对话。

“你知道我们家有个新来的马倌吗？”

“好像是叫艾纳的？”

“对，我觉得他很可爱。”

“我没什么印象……”

“周末我们一起去镇上玩吧，你叫上莱温，我们四个一起。”

“你和他两个人去不好吗？”

“他有点害羞，我想人多会好一点……”

忒修斯忽然觉得心里有点不爽，可艾纳终究该有他自己的生活，有女孩子喜欢他，这很好，他们会结婚，会生几个孩子。他掐灭了烟，没有再继续听下去。

艾纳最近在宅子里交到了朋友，他很高兴，那个叫做简的女仆告诉他，她可以以苏珊小姐的名义在书房借出书来，但其实苏珊小姐并不怎么看书。艾纳早就已经读完了那本忒修斯送给他的雪莱诗集，他想再找些别的书看。他在侧门那里等简出来，与下班回来的忒修斯撞个正着。

“你在这做什么？”

“嗯……”艾纳犹豫着要不要告诉他，这种“借”书方式毕竟不是很光明正大，“我……我在等……”没等他找到合适的理由，简抱着几本书从屋里出来了。

“晚上好斯卡曼德先生”简看到忒修斯和艾纳站在一起，有点意外，但还是先打了招呼。

忒修斯了然地看了看他俩，没再追问下去，独自走开了，但他在隐约听到那个女仆问艾纳周末有没有时间的时候停下了脚步，他很好奇艾纳会怎么说，但很遗憾艾纳的声音太小了，他没听到。于是忒修斯躲在石柱后面，听着女仆的脚步声消失在走廊尽头，疾步追上艾纳把他拖进宅子的阴影里。

艾纳还未反应过来发生了什么，就被一个吻扰乱了呼吸，怀里的书散落一地，惊诧的想要推开对方问清楚到底怎么回事，但忒修斯没给他机会，略带怨气地把他按在墙上继续加深这个吻，艾纳只好把手搭在他肩膀上，任对方撬开他的嘴唇，在他轻咬自己下唇的时候发出闷哼声。

“.…..说你不会跟她约会”忒修斯松开他的嘴唇，沉声说道。

“什么？”被吻的迷迷糊糊的艾纳不解地问道，他没明白忒修斯在说什么。

“就说你不会跟她约会！”忒修斯稍微提高了些声音，像是下达某种命令，“快说！”

“我不会跟她约会……”艾纳甚至不知道他说的是谁，但还是老老实实地重复了他的话。

“这才是我的男孩”忒修斯满意地再次吻了吻他的嘴唇，揉乱他毛绒绒的头发，把地上的书捡起来塞回艾纳怀里，然后在他耳边轻声说“晚上我来找你。”

艾纳一个人在原地愣了好几分钟，听到有说话声离他越来越近才回过神来匆匆跑掉。


	7. Chapter 7

艾纳坐在房间里，面前放着一本摊开的书，但他一个字也没看进去，他在回忆下午的那个吻。忒修斯为什么要吻他？他也爱上自己了吗？他说晚上来找自己，是到哪来找自己？来干什么？

他没有烦恼太久，忒修斯就在外面敲他的窗户了。艾纳吓了一跳，赶紧过去打开窗子，对方四周看了看，然后翻窗进来，艾纳往后退了退，显得有些拘谨。

“你为什么不走门，先生？”艾纳问道。

忒修斯忍不住笑出声，说道：“因为我是来偷情的。”然后慢慢走近艾纳，搂着他的腰，与他贴着鼻尖好像是要与他接吻，可是又停下来吊人胃口，“查理睡了吗？”

“.…..我……我想是的……”艾纳比他矮上一点，此刻盯着他的嘴唇，脑子里已经连不成句子。

“那我能吻你了吗？”

“嗯……”

这个吻比下午的那个更加舒缓但却充满情欲，艾纳抬手环上对方的脖子，小心翼翼的回应着。

“我知道这不对，艾纳”忒修斯停下来，深深地望着他，“可我就是喜欢上你了。”

艾纳吃惊的回望对方，事情的发展超乎他的想象，可是忒修斯喜欢上自己了，艾纳无论如何都是高兴的。

“我……我一直都喜欢您，先生。”艾纳终于说出这句一直藏在心里的话

“这我知道”忒修斯微笑地看着他，“但你为什么不叫我名字了，像前天晚上那样？”

“前天晚上？”艾纳疑惑地问道。

“你不记得了？”

“前天晚上发生了什么？”

“看来以后不能让你喝酒了”忒修斯皱着眉说道，“不过没关系，这次你会记得。”

忒修斯拉着对方到床边，亲吻着把他推倒在床上，艾纳的衬衫很快就被剥掉了 ，屋内昏暗的灯光洒在艾纳身上，和忒修斯幻想的一样，艾纳很纤瘦，忒修斯像是在探索一样顺着他的腰线抚摸上去， 停在他粉红色的乳头上。

艾纳用手臂遮住脸，也遮住他甜腻的喘息声。

“为什么要挡住脸，你这么漂亮。”忒修斯拿开他的手臂，左手与他的右手十指交握，右手接着向下探索，解开他的腰带，让他的阴茎暴露在空气里，“你昨晚还有想着我自慰吗？”

“什么？你怎么……”艾纳又羞又惊地问他，但未等他把话说完，忒修斯就握住了他的分身，由慢到快的撸动起来，直到它硬挺起来。

“你前天晚上勾引我，却不让我操你，你今天要补偿我。”

忒修斯索性把他的裤子全都脱掉丢到一边，捏了捏他的屁股，用手指在艾纳穴口附近搔刮着，坏笑着说道：“我没和男人做过，你得来教教我，是用这里吗？”

艾纳看着他一脸虚心求教的样子，只好说了句“是的”，对方像是获得了许可一样，把手指探了进去。

“这里这么窄，我怎么进得去？”

艾纳此时已经像是熟透了的苹果，浑身上下都被情欲染成了红色。

“.…..我……我桌上有……凡士林……”他用很小的声音说道。

“你怎么会有这个？”

“之前……手裂了口子，是……简给我……用来擦手的”

忒修斯取来凡士林，脱掉衣服再回到床上，挖了一块摸到艾纳后穴，他很快找到了对方的敏感处，得到一声呻吟和从阴茎缓缓流出的前液。

“给你个建议艾纳”忒修斯探入第二根手指，俯身亲吻他的脖颈，“别在床上提其他女人的名字。”

艾纳想说明明是你先问的，但忒修斯没给他这个机会，仿佛失去耐心般抽出手指，扶着自己的东西直接就进入了他的身体。艾纳许久都未使用过的后穴一下被撑的满满的，湿热的后穴让忒修斯也舒服得长舒一口气，随后挺动起来。

“会疼吗？”忒修斯问他。

艾纳笑着摇摇头，和喜欢的人做爱是不一样的，他觉得自己的心也被填的满满的。

艾纳的床很小，他和忒修斯只能紧贴着躺在一起，艾纳几乎完全缩在忒修斯怀里，他仰着头看着忒修斯英俊的侧脸出神。

“你从什么时候开始喜欢我的？”忒修斯问他。

“第一次见你。”艾纳不假思索地回答。

“这么早啊……”忒修斯回忆起他们的第一次见面，他只记得那时“她”是个挺害羞的姑娘，“为什么？”

“我不知道……可能是你年轻英俊吧……”

忒修斯笑起来：“我记着了，不能和比我还帅的人交朋友，你会移情别恋的。”

“我以为你永远都不会爱我。”

忒修斯也没有想到自己会爱上他，如果莉塔没死，他们确实永远都不可能，但这个世界上没有如果，可能他注定会爱上这个男孩。

“你和我回英国吧”忒修斯说，“我在法国的工作马上就结束了。”


	8. Chapter 8

“艾纳，斯卡曼德先生的铃响了，他应该是下班回来了。”

“好的，我马上去。”

那晚过后，艾纳一跃成为忒修斯的贴身男仆，所有人都吃了一惊，忒修斯从来都不用贴身男仆，艾纳又完全没有做男仆的经验，宅子里的其他男仆嫉妒得要死，觉得怎么都轮不到他来做贴身男仆。忒修斯对外则是表示自己马上要回国了，只是需要一个搬行李的，他需要用自己信得过的人。管家倒是没什么意见，因为这表示艾纳以后归忒修斯管，不再从他这领工资，他乐得替主人减少一些支出。老查理差点气的骂街，因为以后活都得他自己干了。

艾纳到忒修斯房间的时候他已经换好衣服在桌边写着什么。

“您找我，先生？”

“不是让你没人的时候叫我的名字就好”忒修斯抬头看他，被小小的惊艳了一下。这是艾纳作为男仆第一次上岗，他的制服虽然是借的，但仍然比马倌穿的要好看的多，他还梳了头，总是被刘海挡住的眼睛也全部露出来，“你早该这么打扮了。”

忒修斯把他叫到跟前，拉着他的手和他交换今天的第一个亲吻，然后让他坐到自己身上从背后抱着他，吻了吻他的脖子。

“我再给家里写信，我们下周三就可以回去了。”

“我要开始给你整理行李了吗？”

“是的，但我叫你来不是说这件事的”，忒修斯凑过去亲了亲他的脸颊，无奈地笑道“我写信给母亲说我有了新的恋人，我想她会喜欢你。”

忒修斯本以为他会很高兴，但艾纳沉默了，低头看着桌上的信纸。

“这不行，忒修斯。”

“什么？”

“我是男人……”，艾纳沉声说道“我们可能会被抓起来。”

“我当然知道你是男人” ，忒修斯有些不高兴“我只是告诉我的母亲，难道我的母亲会报警抓我吗？”

艾纳再次沉默了，组织了一会语言才说道：“忒修斯，我们最好不告诉任何人，我不希望你因为我失去一切。”

忒修斯让他转过来，面对自己，问道：“我失去财富和地位你就不会爱我了吗？”

“当然不……”

“那你为什么比我顾虑的还多。”

艾纳低着头看着自己的鞋尖似乎在思考什么，忒修斯以为自己说服他了。

“因为我知道什么都没有的滋味”，艾纳低声说“而我也知道你该付出什么来得到你想要的……”

“艾纳，我想……”

忒修斯听到他说这些感觉心里很难受，尝试打断他，但艾纳并未停下，他看了看窗外修剪的整整齐齐的花园，接着说“你该有个住在这种宅邸里的淑女做妻子，而不是一个巷子里的妓女。”

忒修斯感觉自己有一口气被他堵在胸口里，一句话也说不出。他在读男校的时候认识或是了解很多同性恋，他知道他们大多都是不了了之或这最终选择去维持一段貌合神离的婚姻，但他下意识的觉得他和艾纳是不一样的。忒修斯很确定自己与莉塔曾经是多么的相爱而且般配，但他最近又觉得如果莉塔没有死，他还是会爱上艾纳，但他一定会选择和莉塔结婚，或许自己和那些表面光鲜背地私生活混乱的贵族没什么不同。

忒修斯拥有一切让人羡慕的东西，财富与地位，样貌与身材，他曾对追求女生很有一套，他以为艾纳会和他曾经追求过的人一样，很乐于接受他给予的一切，尤其是他还有着那样的出身。

“这不对，艾纳，你为什么要在一开始就想着有一天我会抛弃你和别人结婚。”

“我知道你不会，忒修斯，我知道你是什么样的人，我只是希望你做最好的选择”，艾纳的绿眼睛在夕阳下清澈明亮“我愿意以任何身份陪在你身边。”

忒修斯忽然笑了，笑得很开心。如果你的恋人除了你什么都不想要，你一定会忍不住给他更多。

“谁教你说的情话，艾纳？”忒修斯用自己的鼻子蹭蹭他的。

“嗯？”艾纳倒是一脸茫然。

“没什么。”

忒修斯吻住他的嘴唇，好像怎么尝都尝不够一样的吮吸艾纳柔软的唇瓣，艾纳搂着他的脖子也不甘示弱地把舌头送到他口中。逐渐燥热的吻让人忍不住想继续做点什么，忒修斯把艾纳掖得整齐的衬衫抽出来，顺着他精瘦的腰抚摸上去，拇指凑到他胸前来揉弄他小巧的乳头，引得艾纳轻哼出来。甜腻的喘息声惹得忒修斯再也忍不下去，捏着他的腰把他放到桌子上解起他的皮带。

艾纳想伸手拦他，但他被吻得身子软软的使不上力，一直到忒修斯解开了他裤子的纽扣才在两人热切的吻里找到空隙说话。

“不行……你得下去用餐了……”

忒修斯回头看了眼时钟。

“还有一会儿……”

“十五分钟？”

忒修斯觉得他的话里带着挑衅的意思。

“.…..好吧”，他站起身整理衣服“你就在这等我。”

“不行”，艾纳也跳下桌子整理衣服“我也得下去吃晚饭，不然他们会觉得你是个刻薄的主人，让我饿着肚子干活。”

“那你多吃一点”，忒修斯恶狠狠地说“我晚上会让你干活干得久一点。”

夜里，忒修斯正在艾纳身体里抽插得啪啪作响的时候，响起了敲门声，吓得艾纳瞪大了眼睛赶紧捂住嘴。

“忒修斯，你在吗？”是苏珊在门外敲门。

忒修斯停了一下，随即坏笑起来，把艾纳的腿架在肩膀上继续他的动作。艾纳不敢出声，只用手推他想让他停下来，但没什么用他使不上力。

“我在，什么事？”

“我想问你会参加周末的舞会吗？”

“我不知道，可能会去吧”，莱斯特兰奇夫人的娘家周末会举办舞会，忒修斯确实没想好，如果可以，他周末比较想和艾纳在床上度过。

门外的人有一会没有出声，屋内的两人以为她走了，但忽然她的说话声又传来。

“我想你就快回英国了，该在法国好好玩一次，她们说你舞跳的很好。”

忒修斯正忙着和身下的人接吻，并没注意她说什么。艾纳整个人紧张的要命，这让他的后穴也无意识得收紧，夹得他很是舒服。

“我要休息了，你还有事吗？”忒修斯对着门外说

“哦抱歉”，女孩想了想又说了句“你一定得来。”

忒修斯狠狠地抽送了几次，射在了艾纳身体里。

激烈的性事过后，艾纳窝在忒修斯怀里休息，昏昏欲睡。

“忒修斯……”艾纳忽然仰头叫他

“什么？”忒修斯吻吻他的额头。

“你喜欢苏珊小姐吗？”

“.…..艾纳”，忒修斯皱着眉头说道“我有没有说过不要在床上提别的女人的名字。”

但艾纳并没有停下话头。

“我挺喜欢她的，毕竟她借给我书看”，艾纳说道“你去和她跳舞吧。”

忒修斯有点烦恼，怎么能让他的恋人不着急给自己物色个妻子。

“我不会去的”，忒修斯有点生气地说“除非我的舞伴是你。”

然后忒修斯忽然想起了什么。

“你和我去跳舞吧，莉莉？”


	9. Chapter 9

（9）

艾纳坐在忒修斯旁边，盯着床位不断后退的夜色，止不住地搓手，他已经很久没打扮成莉莉了，他有些后悔，不应该答应忒修斯穿着女装来陪他参加舞会。他之前会那样打扮完全是为了迎合一些客人的趣味，他从未在这种公开的场合传着女装，更别说这种上流社会的舞会。

忒修斯察觉到他的紧张，握住他的手。

“不用紧张，你很漂亮，莉莉。”

莉莉挽着忒修斯的手臂出现在大厅的时候，着实吸引了大部分人的目光，男人们思忖着这个素未谋面的高挑美人是谁，是否能上前认识一下，女人们在暗暗较劲，她们不想让一个陌生的女人抢走这个英国来的黄金单身汉，但是很遗憾忒修斯很快把这位美女以恋人的身份介绍给了他相熟的人。莉莉只负责在旁边点头微笑以及应和，他们提早给“莉莉”想好了故事背景，包括他们是怎么认识的怎么相爱的，尽管如此艾纳还是对应付陌生人感到不自在，贵族们在聊的内容他大多不明白也不感兴趣，而且很多人在听说她只是个平民阶层的护士的时候立刻丧失了兴趣，这让艾纳小小的放松下来，有机会脱离这些人，坐在角落里，从手包里拿出他本子写写画画。

“在写什么？”，有位黑发的绅士坐到了他旁边，转过头来看向他的本子，“批判这些旧贵族的奢靡生活吗？”

莉莉吓了一跳赶紧合上本子，不知所措地低下头，并未与他搭话，希望他能赶快发现自己并没什么与他聊的然后无趣地离开。

但这个人好像打定主意要与他说话。

“其实我很怀疑，你是忒修斯找来帮他应付那些青睐他姑娘们的”，男子用只有他们两人能听到的声音说道，“他的未婚妻刚死，他不想交新女朋友的样子全都写在脸上。”

莉莉看着不远处和人交谈的忒修斯，仍然没有搭话。

“可你和这里格格不入，如果是在演戏，你该再敬业一点。”

莉莉怕露出破绽，并不想过多的与人攀谈，他环视了一下整个大厅，发现了开着门的阳台，准备到那里去躲一下，顺便透透气，于是他和旁边的这个男人说了声抱歉，就起身离开了。

男人用玩味的表情看着莉莉跑掉，再看看忒修斯的方向，他正被人缠着说清理战场的事情，估计是一时半会抽不开身。他从侍者手中端走两杯酒，也朝着阳台的方向走去。

“我从没觉得自己这么惹人厌”，男人端着两杯酒向莉莉走过来，忍不住打量起这个特别的姑娘。屋内金色的灯光映到屋外，照在莉莉紫色的裙摆上，裙摆下露出包裹在丝袜里的纤细脚踝，“你不喜欢社交，至少可以喝点东西，或者去那边吃点点心什么的。”

对方把手里的高脚杯递给他，莉莉婉言谢绝他，表示自己不喝酒，对方只好把另一个酒杯放在阳台的栏杆上。

“我也不喜欢这种社交，但这是贵族的生活方式，你可以在这种场合得到你想要的信息。”

莉莉没想到他会追出来，心里对此人的危险度评测又高了一度，脑子里不断思考该用什么理由打发他，但接着对方把话题引到了忒修斯身上，让他忍不住想听听看。

“忒修斯像是那种会被你这种女孩吸引的人，非常漂亮，但始终用孤僻来掩饰自己的悲伤，看起来极易破碎。” 男人似乎与忒修斯相熟，仿佛看穿一切一样说道，“他去世的未婚妻就是这种人。”

“你认识他她？”莉莉开口对他提出了第一个问题，他只见过一次莉塔，当时只觉得她是个非常自信又独立的女人，他第一次听到别人这样评价她，莱斯特兰奇家的人甚少提起他她。

“见过几次，她来看望忒修斯，是个相当漂亮的女人”，男人喝了一口杯子里的香槟，他以为莉莉并不认识莉塔，接着说道，“你该听得出来，我是美国人，我和忒修斯在作战会议上认识的，他是个出色的军官。”

这个黑发的男人充分的提起了莉莉对谈话内容的兴趣，于是他们之后的谈话还算愉快，只是莉莉说的仍然很少，他全程在听对方说话，他对别人口中描述的忒修斯很感兴趣，因为他并不了解自己恋人在他以外的生活是什么样的。谈话有效的缩短了时间，直到第一支舞曲从厅内传来。

莉莉望向厅内，忒修斯说会和他跳舞，但此时并没有来找他，想着是不是自己躲的太远，他没找到自己。

“看起来，即使有你，这些小姐也不打算放弃啊”男人朝着一个方向扬了扬头，苏珊小姐正拉着忒修斯跳舞，“你大概很难看住你的男朋友。”接着他朝莉莉伸出手，“要和我跳吗？”

莉莉犹豫着说：“我不太会……”

“没关系，长得像你这么美的姑娘不需要跳得多好也有人排着队和你跳的，就是不知道我有没有这个荣幸和你跳第一支舞？”

第一支舞的意义通常不太一样，大家一般都会先和喜欢的人跳，在莉莉还在犹豫的时候，对方没给他机会拒绝，直接拉着他的手带走入了舞池。

第一支舞曲响起之前忒修斯就在四下寻找莉莉的身影了，但他没有找到，接着苏珊就拉着他非要和他跳第一支舞，忒修斯有点懊恼，莉莉刚消失在自己视线里的时候就应该去找他的，此时他也不好拒绝让苏珊脸上难看。然后他就看到格雷夫斯拉着自己的恋人从阳台冒出来进入了舞池。忒修斯了解这个美国人，阴险又狡猾，他制定的作战计划总能给敌人致命的一击，单纯的莉莉一定是被他骗了，不然不会让他搂着自己的腰还和他贴的那么近。

忒修斯带着苏珊转到那两个人身边，假装不经意地撞了格雷夫斯一下，趁他乱了步伐顺势就拉走了莉莉，示威一样看了他格雷夫斯一眼，对方用同样的眼神回应了他，随后拉着气恼的苏珊接着跳舞。

“你怎么和他在一块？”忒修斯在莉莉耳边问道。

“我们在聊你的事情。”

“你有什么想知道的为什么不来问我。”

“你在忙…….”

忒修斯叹了口气没再说话，他有些后悔带莉莉来舞会了，他该知道莉莉有多漂亮，这完全是给其他人机会，一曲结束之后他就拉着莉莉离开了会场。

“忒修斯”，回程的车上，艾纳忽然问他“你喜欢我是因为我和莉塔有些像吗？”

“什么？”，忒修斯有些诧异他这个问题，不知道他哪来的这种想法“你和莉塔一点都不一样。”

“我是指……性格之类的。”

“莉塔活泼外向，我不觉得和你有什么像的。”

“可是格雷夫斯先生说……”

“不管他说了什么都是在骗你，你看不出来吗？”忒修斯本来就因为格雷夫斯和他搭讪而不太高兴，现在他又提起这个人的名字，忒修斯忍不住提高了音量打断他的话“他是苏珊的表哥，他在帮苏珊挑拨我们的关系。”

“可他说了你很多好话。”

“艾纳，你宁愿相信一个第一次见面的人都不愿意相信我吗？”

“不是的……”，艾纳只是觉得车里的气氛有点僵，想找个话题聊天，但他显然选错了内容和时机“抱歉，我不问了。”转头看向窗外的一片漆黑。

忒修斯知道自己刚才态度不太好，艾纳当然可以有他自己的判断和想交的朋友，他不太愿意看到艾纳小心翼翼的样子，于是他揽过艾纳的腰让他靠近自己，准备换一个话题。

“现在我们测试过了，没人发现你的秘密，所以你可以和我回家了吗莉莉小姐？”

“你确定要这么做吗？”艾纳把头靠在他肩膀上，问道。

“决定权在你，你要是不愿意就算了，我和家人说实话”，忒修斯开玩笑道，“可能还要挨一顿打吧。”

艾纳笑了笑说：“那好吧，我帮你少挨一顿打。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章算是个过渡，主要剧情即将开始。  
> 欢迎大家留下评论。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有ggad，没有针对纽特的格林德沃的平行世界是不完整的。

凛冽的海风在英吉利海峡轮渡的甲板上呼啸，海鸥在轮船上空盘旋，莉莉站在甲板的栏杆边看着船尾拖出的白色浪花发呆，忒修斯和同事去船上的酒吧喝酒了，他不喜欢人多的场合，而且忒修斯好像也不想让他喝酒。他本是要留在房间里读书，但海鸥的阴影划过房间的小圆窗户时，他忽然想到甲板上看看。

他和忒修斯按照计划登上了回英国的船，只是他是以女装的样子出现的，忒修斯有几位同事或是朋友与他们同行，他被忒修斯以新女朋友的身份介绍给众人。从那次舞会上到现在还从未有人看出异样，艾纳不禁开始幻想他或许可以以莉莉的身份嫁给忒修斯。

他想的有些入迷，不自觉的放松了压着帽子的手，海风立刻吹走了他的女式软帽，他惊呼了一下赶紧追着帽子跑过去，但风力太大直把帽子吹向二楼，一位站在二楼栏杆前的绅士眼疾手快的抓住了他的帽子，离得太远莉莉只能看到那人的一头红发和灰色西装。

“嘿，小姐，不用担心我抓住它了”，那人冲着他挥了挥手中的帽子朝他喊道，“你在那里等着，我给你送下去。”

没多一会那位红发的绅士就来到了一楼的甲板，是位看起来相当儒雅的中年男子，脸上挂着温柔的微笑，把帽子交还到莉莉手上，还提醒他说：“我建议你还是拿在手上好了，海风这么大，太容易被吹走了。”

“谢谢。”

“不用谢，能帮到您这么漂亮的小姐是我的荣幸。”

莉莉低下头看着手中的帽子，尽管不少人会这样恭维他，但他仍然不知道该如何应对这种状况。

“我看你自己在船尾站了半天，你自己一个人旅行？”

“不，我是和……”莉莉思考了一下，还是说了实话，“男朋友……”

“阿不思你怎么跑到这来了？”

莉莉话音刚落，后面来了一位银发的男子打断了他们的对话，他手里端着两杯饮料。

“盖勒特”，红发的男子温柔的叫了一声对方的名字，“我帮这位小姐抓到了她的帽子。”

银发男子一脸敌意地瞟了瞟莉莉，莉莉这才注意到他竟然是少见的异色瞳。

“我就拿个饮料的功夫你就和人搭讪”，他用不善的语气说道。

“收收你的嫉妒心吧，盖勒特”，被叫做阿不思的红发男子拿过对方手里的饮料，“这位小姐已经有男朋友了。”

“那她的男朋友就该看好她”，银发男子并未收敛自己的语气。

“盖勒特，这太不礼貌了！”，红发男子显然有些生气了，随即和莉莉道歉，“真抱歉，他这人就这样，请你不要介意。”然后他又把那杯饮料端到莉莉面前，说道“这杯柠檬汁给你喝吧，就当是赔礼了。”

莉莉偷瞄了一眼银发男子，发现对方脸上毫无歉意，脸色甚至更加难看了，于是他赶紧拒绝：“不，不用了，没关系的。”

“你该试试的，这艘船上的柠檬汁挺不错的”，阿不思一脸兴奋的跟他推荐到。

“哦，好……”

那位叫做盖勒特的银发男人很明显地哼了一声，没理会莉莉，径自走上前和阿不思展开了别的话题。

“我在船上看到了你出版社新发行的杂志，买了一本回来。”

“你要是想看到我办公室拿不就好了……”

莉莉觉得此时他应该离开了，因为很明显银发的男人这是在下逐客令了，他找不到合适的语言和时机打断两人说再见，就打算自己偷偷走掉，但已经转头和另一位聊天的阿不思仍然注意到莉莉要离开，于是微笑着和他告别。

“很高兴认识你，Miss……”

“莉莉。”

“莉莉小姐”，他从口袋里掏出一张名片递给莉莉，“我是阿不思�邓布利多。”

莉莉走远之前，听到那位银发男子和阿不思抱怨，让他停止散发自己的魅力，他扫了一眼名片上的字，随手塞进了包里，并没想过它会有什么用。

轮渡很快靠近了大不列颠岛，莉莉远远地望着岸上的建筑莫名的有种熟悉感，船在码头抛锚的时候，岸上熙熙攘攘的人群，都在急切的寻找自己的亲人。忒修斯在人群中看到了自己的母亲，高兴地朝她挥着手。

作为头等舱的乘客，他们没有等太久就下了船，忒修斯给了母亲一个大大的熊抱和贴面吻。

“你身体不好怎么还亲自来了，叫司机来接我就行的。”

“一个母亲难道不应该亲自来接她许久未见的战争英雄的儿子？”

莉莉被这温馨的气氛感染，欣慰地看着他们，也忘记了之前的忐忑。

“好吧，当然应该”，忒修斯笑笑，想起了身边的恋人，赶紧介绍“这是我新交的女朋友，莉莉。”

“您好，斯卡曼德夫人”，莉莉赶紧乖巧的上前打招呼，刚放下的紧张感有重新涌上来，不知道忒修斯的母亲会给什么样的反应。

“你好，忒修斯在信上提到你了，很高兴见到你”，斯卡曼德夫人亲切地问候了他，听不出有什么特别的意见，之后便张罗他们赶紧上车回家。

汽车驶入斯卡曼德家在伦敦的别墅的时候，那股莫名的熟悉感再次涌上了莉莉心头。


	11. Chapter 11

莉莉和忒修斯回到伦敦的一周后，迎来了阴冷的雨季，雨或大或小但总是在下，但这并未影响莉莉和忒修斯的心情，他们虽然还没结婚但却像是新婚夫妻一样甜蜜。晨间忒修斯会吻别莉莉去上班，白天莉莉就和斯卡曼德夫人一起消磨时间，斯卡曼德夫人会自己打理她的花园或是做些刺绣，夜里他会偷偷跑到莉莉的房间跟他做爱。忒修斯告别了军队的生活，开始承担起家族中的琐事。斯卡曼德家拥有一个不大的爵位，但如今的世界每天都在变化，老斯卡曼德先生早就意识到逐渐走向没落的贵族，很早就开始投身商业活动，作为他唯一的儿子，忒修斯即使不愿意也必须承担起继承者的责任。斯卡曼德家经营一家纺织厂，也涉足一些投资业，虽然不是什么商业巨头，但也是社交圈里的名人了，只不过老斯卡曼德先生本身就很低调，再加上斯卡曼德夫人也不热衷社交，莉莉倒也不用担心过多的人非议他的身世，以及他是否配得上忒修斯。莉莉能察觉到忒修斯的父亲对自己并不是很满意，但可能他本身善良或是有修养并未为难他。

斯卡曼德夫人是个温柔优雅的女人，在回程的轮渡上忒修斯曾和他说过，他小的时候弄丢了他年幼的弟弟，他的母亲也因为此事一度患上了抑郁症，如今虽然有所缓解但仍然不太出门。莉莉与她相处的这段时间里并未觉得她有什么异样，或许她同自己一样不怎么爱说话。她像普通的母亲一样爱着她的丈夫和儿子，莉莉和她相处的很愉快。

斯卡曼德夫人有一大片花园和一间种满反季节鲜花的温室，早餐之后就在里忙活着，早上还在放晴的天气没多久就开始下起雨来，莉莉在窗边见她似乎被大雨困在温室里，带上伞就朝温室走去。

“谢谢你亲爱的”两人走回主宅，斯卡曼德夫人向他到了谢，“我可真没用，不是吗。”

莉莉不懂她为什么忽然这样说，便疑惑的望着她。

斯卡曼德夫人掸着裙子上的泥土，仿佛在自言自语：“每天只能做做这些无用的事情。”

“我不觉得……”，莉莉并不觉得喜欢自然有什么不好，他甚至庆幸她不是那种热衷于社交与人情世故的人。

斯卡曼德夫人笑着深深地看了他一眼，莉莉下意识的移开了视线。

“忒修斯和你说过吗？”，她接着说道“我们家发生的事情。”

莉莉点点头，这是这么多天她第一次提起这件事。

“从那以后我就没法再融入社交生活了，我害怕看到别人怜悯的眼神，就好像我的小儿子死了一样”，斯卡曼德夫人似乎再次陷入悲伤之中“我甚至一度对忒修斯也很坏。”

莉莉不太会安慰别人，只能扶着她在沙发上坐下。

“这让忒修斯整个青春期都过的战战兢兢，等我意识到我的埋怨会伤到他的时候，他已经不再需要我了。”

“我觉得，他没有责怪您的意思”莉莉从未听忒修斯有抱怨自己母亲，或许是自己并没有过家人，他一直觉得忒修斯与他的父母感情都很好。

“他是个好孩子”斯卡曼德夫人握住莉莉的手，“我看得出他很爱你，甚至多于他爱莉塔，或许他的父亲会在意门第，但我只希望忒修斯高兴。”

莉莉低下头，心情复杂，他对于欺骗面前这个善良的女人感到愧疚。

晚餐过后，忒修斯在书房的桌边写着什么，莉莉端着一杯酒走到他身边，忒修斯看到他走过来便放下笔接过酒杯。

“你今天过的怎么样？”

“挺好的，我和你母亲聊天了。”

“是吗，她和你说了什么？”

“她说”，莉莉犹豫了一下接着说“希望你幸福。”

“那你呢？”忒修斯拉住莉莉的手，微笑地望着她，“是否愿意给我幸福？”

莉莉没有回答，忒修斯知道他的顾虑，没有接着追问。虽然这不算真正的求婚，但他想表达的意思他想对方会知道，一旦他答应，就意味着他得一辈子扮成女生。在没有想出两全其美的办法之前，或许他们没法真正的在一起。

“帮我把这个融化吧”忒修斯把盛着火漆的勺子递给他，低头接着写信。

莉莉把它放到一旁的油灯上等它融化，瞥到忒修斯手上戴着一枚金戒指，总觉得上面的图案有些眼熟，盯着它出神。

忒修斯把信件折起来装进信封，发现莉莉盯着他的戒指出神，以为他是好奇，解释道：“这是家主的戒指，上面是族徽，就是用来印火漆的，平时在我父亲手里，现在有电报了也不是很常用。”

莉莉猛地想起在哪见过这个图案，忽然心跳加速，感觉有什么要呼之欲出了，那种从抵达伦敦之后时不时涌上来的熟悉感，究竟是从何而来。


	12. Chapter 12

莉莉在自己的箱子里翻出了那件旧旧的衬衫，这可能是他的箱子里为数不多的男士衬衫，衬衫的右边袖口上有一枚扣子，和左边的并不一样，这件衬衫他已经很久没有穿过了，留着它完全是因为这枚不一样的扣子，他甚至已经想不起这枚扣子是从哪来的，只是潜意识里觉得它很重要，有记忆以来它就一直在自己身上，为了防止丢失就把它缝在了这件衬衫上。莉莉看着上面的花纹，心里却充满了恐惧，已经顾不得体面，他把扣子直接拽了下来。他拿着扣子偷偷溜进了书房，下午他看到忒修斯把那没印有族徽的金戒指随手放进了抽屉里，无论他怎么暗示自己可能是自己记错了，他还是没忍住拿过来对比。

是一模一样的图案。

莉莉大脑里一片空白，世界上怎么会有这么巧合的事情。他回身看到壁炉上放着的照片，那个被斯卡曼德夫人抱在怀里的婴儿，也许就是自己。

书房的门被推开，忒修斯站在门口，背着走廊里的灯光，朝他走过来。

“我以为你已经休息了。”

昏暗的灯光，忒修斯没注意到他惨白的脸。

“你在找什么书吗？”

莉莉只是死盯着壁炉里的火焰，靠火焰这么近却觉得自己仍然在发抖，他现在一个回应的词语都想不出来。

忒修斯发觉他的异样，走上前揽住莉莉的肩膀。

“亲爱的你还好么？”

莉莉头一次觉得对方的触摸像是触电一样刺痛，猛地后退了两步，抖的更加厉害，安静的房间里能听到他明显加重的呼吸声。

忒修斯担忧又疑惑地看着他，问道：“出了什么事？你怎么了？”

“没……没事……”，尽管他怎么都不像是没事的样子，但他现在也只能这么说“我可能……着凉了”然后匆匆跑离了书房。

莉莉这一夜都没有睡着，他甚至连衣服都没有换，第二天一早忒修斯想进来看看他，也被他以不想传染对方为由赶走了。

他想了一夜这件事，内心深处他清楚的知道一旦了解到真相，可能一切都完了，他没法面对忒修斯，更没法面对可能本来也应该属于他的父母，但这一切像是一阵烟霾，让他透不过气，如果忒修斯本应该是他的哥哥，那么他们之间的爱又算是什么呢？他们之间的互相吸引，其实只是血缘作祟？

他向女仆询问了斯卡曼德家常用的裁缝铺，去询问那枚扣子的来历，裁缝给出的答案与他想象的没什么不同，那确实是斯卡曼德家常用的礼服扣子。

事实上很多事情当你询问别人之前，你就已经知道答案了，虽然他拼命的想忘记，告诉自己那只是个梦，但昨夜他脑海里确实有一个场景，一间狭小的舱室，轮船的汽笛声，他拼命的拉着一件衣服，但只来得及拽下了一颗扣子，他记得自己死死地攥着这颗扣子陷入黑暗，然后他就再也想不起来了。

他浑浑噩噩地在伦敦的街头走了一天，他不想回到斯卡曼德的宅邸，那个本应该是他的家的地方，他却无法再把那里当作自己的家，然而他又无处可去。

“西奥，什么时候让我们见见你这位神秘的女友啊？”

傍晚时分，雨又下的很大，忒修斯搭朋友的车回到庄园，开车的那位朋友隔着车窗冲忒修斯喊道。

“不会让你见的……”忒修斯甩上车门毫不客气的回答，却在庄园门口的梧桐树下看到了那个他的朋友都想见见的“女友”。

莉莉在这里站了很久了，他没有打伞，看起来已经湿透了，忒修斯吃了一惊，赶紧跑过去。

“你在这站着干嘛？为什么不进去？”忒修斯急切地问道。

莉莉没有回答，只是用悲伤又绝望的眼神看着他，莉莉很少这样直视别人而不带着紧张与羞涩，是一种忒修斯从来没在他脸上见过的表情。

“西奥……”他来不及说完一个单词，就昏了过去。

“西奥，西奥，我也想上去”人满为患的河岸上，一个三四岁的小男孩冲着另一个稍大一些的男孩喊着，眼巴巴地看着年级稍大的男孩和他的伙伴们爬上了木箱堆成的高台上面。

“不行，你还太小纽特，这太危险，你就在这等我。”

随后，河对岸的天空被烟火照亮，震耳欲聋的爆炸声掩盖了一切，包括小男孩喊他哥哥名字的声音。

莉莉病了三天，他感觉自己做了一个很长很长的梦，以至于醒来的时候有一瞬的失神，似乎不认识这个一脸担忧的握着他的手的男人。

“你总算醒了”，见到他醒来忒修斯总算是放下心来，轻轻抚摸着他的脸颊“你可吓死我了，本来就生病了还去淋雨。”

“抱歉……”莉莉用喑哑的声音答道。

“没什么好抱歉的，是我的错”，忒修斯自责道“我知道你为什么最近心情不好，我只顾着自己了 ，我该知道你不可能一辈子都扮成女人，结果给你造成这么大压力，我会和父母说明真相的。”

“不，忒修斯，没这回事”莉莉知道他理解错了，他现在甚至觉得这个假的身份才更能给他安全感，他不想让谁知道真正的真相“我不是因为这个生病，我只是……没有睡好……”

“真的吗？”忒修斯半信半疑的问道。

莉莉微笑着冲他点点头，坐起身表示自己已经完全没事了，忒修斯才勉强相信他。

然而莉莉却在忒修斯忙于解决工厂事故的第二天下午，突然离开了。

那天早晨，忒修斯接到了一个工厂打来的电话，说是车间失了火，他来不及与大病初愈的恋人解释太多，就匆匆忙忙赶去了工厂。这场火使他损失惨重，原计划的生产无法完成，他得支付大量的违约金。

然而这都不是让他最痛苦的，最不让他意想不到的是，满心以为自己落魄的回到家会得到恋人体贴安慰的他，却发现对方只留下一封信就消失不见了。他甚至想不到以自己的身份地位，竟然找不到他的一点消息，如果不是对方留了一封称不上是解释的信，他甚至以为自己那个温柔又安静的恋人是自己做的梦。

直到三年后，他在朋友那里听说了一个叫做纽特�艾尔比的新晋作家。


	13. Chapter 13

忒修斯百无聊赖的站在吧台旁边喝酒，他的朋友伯纳德已经跃跃欲试的想融入那个他们并不熟悉的社交圈了。

“别板着一张脸忒修斯，我带你来是放松来的。”

“放松？我不觉得跨越整个伦敦到个不熟悉的酒吧来，认识一群陌生人也叫放松？”

“那也比你整日待在家里自闭要强。”

“我没成天待在家里，我还要工作的。”

“所以我带你来认识邓布利多啊，想把你家的生意做大，怎么能不来结识一下邓布利多？”

伯纳德朝着不远处正被人围在中间聊天的红头发的中年男子扬扬头，他辗转几次才打听到阿不思邓布利多今天在这间酒吧里办一场私人的酒会。

“这个人是谁，有这么大权力？”

“忒修斯你真该好好看看新闻了”伯纳德用恨铁不成钢的语气说道，“邓布利多是丽痕出版社的老板。”

“这有什么厉害的？因为他掌握着话语权？”

“出版社老板本身没什么厉害的，关键是他背后的人”伯纳德看了看周围，神秘兮兮的说，“盖勒特格林德沃。”

忒修斯似乎在哪听过这个名字，但他没注意过。伯纳德看他没什么反应，仍一脸迷茫，就接着解释。

“格林德沃掌握着整个欧洲的经济，如果你要从欧洲进货或者销售产品，如果能和他搞好关系，那肯定顺风顺水”伯纳德指了指那个红头发的男子，接着说道，“而邓布利多是他的情人。”

忒修斯不太相信他的朋友，他不觉得伯纳德会知道一个他并不认识的人的性取向，似笑非笑的看着他。

“不用怀疑，他是同性恋这件事基本是公开的，你就算现在到大街上喊，也没人敢抓他，除非你想被格林德沃暗杀。”

忒修斯不置可否地摇摇头，问道“所以你打算怎么和他搞好关系？”

“这场酒会是邓布利多给他新签约的一个作家办的，据说他很看好这个作家，去恭维他写的作品就好了。”

“你读过人家的作品吗？”忒修斯嘲讽他这个并不爱读书的朋友。

“所以我不是让你读了。”

“那个叫纽特艾尔比的？你让我看那些杂志连载就为了这个？”

“对……”伯纳德忽然停下话头，拍了拍忒修斯的肩膀，“这个任务交给你了”之后就朝着一位金发的漂亮姑娘走了过去。

忒修斯无奈，说了半天，他的朋友其实还是来猎艳的，懒得理他，忒修斯打算再喝两杯就回去，但那位他们对话里的新晋作家挽着他的女伴走进来的时候，忒修斯才知道他今天为什么会出现在这。直到很多年之后他仍然不确定，他那天究竟应不应该出现在那家酒吧。

邓布利多朝那位姜色头发的男孩招招手，尽管他依然像从前一样不太直视别人，但忒修斯很确定他一定看到了就站在吧台显眼位置的自己，因为他在装作无事发生的朝邓布利多走过去之前，明显瑟缩了一下。

邓布利多亲切的把纽特介绍给相熟的人认识，但整个过程中他都不在状态。他一进门就看到了吧台边的忒修斯，整个人都懵了。

他之所以会来参加这个酒会是因为邓布利多说这只是个非正式的活动，只是朋友之间小聚一下，讨厌社交场合的纽特连自己新书的签售会都没有办过，觉得有些过意不去才参加了这次酒会。但他果然不应该来的。

无论他怎么无视，都能感受到忒修斯尖锐的目光。不好拂了邓布利多的面子，他只好等着邓布利多和别人说完话再找机会离开。

虽然纽特本来就不怎么说话，但邓布利多还是察觉到了他的不自在。

“真抱歉纽特，你闭关写稿子那么久了，我本意是想让和朋友玩一玩放松一下，不过看起来你还是讨厌这种场合。”

“不是的，教授……我只是……”

“没关系，纽特，让蒂娜送你回去吧”

纽特并未来得及逃离这个场所，就被忒修斯堵了个正着。

忒修斯走过来，像是对方无视自己一样，他也无视掉纽特，直接和邓布利多打起招呼。

“晚上好，邓布利多先生。”

“你是……”

“我是忒修斯斯卡曼德，和朋友一起来的”忒修斯指了指旁边正和美女搭讪的伯纳德。

“哦，我知道你”邓布利多和他握了手，只当他是来扩充人脉的，“很少有旧贵族能像你父亲一样愿意从商，所以还挺有名的。”

邓布利多和忒修斯虚情假意的表面客套，纽特在旁边如坐针毡，他不确定忒修斯会怎么反应，尽管他与邓布利多语气平和的说话，但仍然掩饰不住一身的怒火。赶紧离开成了纽特的第一反应，他得在不得不和对方说话之前，赶紧跑。

他只轻声和邓布利多说了句“我先走了”，就拉着蒂娜匆匆跑出了酒吧。

邓布利多疑惑今天纽特的不在状态，但当他看到忒修斯用犀利的目光直视着纽特离开的背影的时候，他敏感的觉察到了什么。

“斯卡曼德先生，恐怕你想认识的不是我吧”邓布利多一改方才温和的语气，“纽特是个单纯的孩子，我不希望任何人伤害他。如果他不喜欢你，就请你离他远一点。”

这话对忒修斯来说无异于火上浇油，同样语气不善地说道“我竟不知道出版社的老板都对自己的作家这么好。”

纽特一路上都坐立不安，蒂娜把车停在他的公寓门口的时候，他仍然在害怕忒修斯会不会找到这里来，自己要不要搬家，可对方知道了自己的新名字，怎么都查得到。

纽特以为至少自己还有一晚的时间可以思考对策，但蒂娜的车开走之后，他就在对街看到了靠在车门上正盯着他看的忒修斯，昏暗的街灯照不清他的表情，纽特慌张地从口袋里掏钥匙，跑上楼梯，颤抖的手怎么也没法把钥匙插进锁孔。寂静的街道上脚步声更加明显，纽特甚至感觉得到对方就站在他身后了。

钥匙“啪嗒”掉在地上，忒修斯赶在他之前捡起那把钥匙递给他。

“要我帮你吗？”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有一辆不太愉快的车

忒修斯顺理成章的跟着纽特进入了他公寓，纽特摸不透忒修斯此时的心情，他没有在酒吧里立刻发火，而是跟着自己倒了住处，这要么是忒修斯并未生气只想叙旧，要么就是暴风雨之前的宁静，纽特觉得后者的可能性大一些，他只能故作镇定，询问他要不要喝茶。

“公寓很漂亮，伦敦近郊，你的新金主真舍得花钱”，忒修斯没回答他，而是没来由评价道，“看样子，离开我之后你的日子过得更好啊。”

即使思考了三年，纽特仍然不知道该怎么和忒修斯解释这件事，他只能保持沉默，但他的沉默在忒修斯看来不过是默认了他一直在欺骗自己。

“怪不得我都找不到你，原来你改了名字”，忒修斯步步紧逼，被逼到墙角的纽特退无可退“你倒省事，用了我弟弟名字。”

有那么一瞬间，纽特就要将真相脱口而出了，但他最终还是躲避了对方愤怒的眼神，低头没说话。

“你没话跟我说？”曾经让忒修斯觉得单纯可爱的样子现在看来全变了质，他本来期盼着对方能给他一个合理的解释“很好，我本来也不是来和你聊天的。”

忒修斯开始解起他的衣服扣子，纽特害怕起来，赶紧伸手拦他“我们不能这样做，忒修斯。”

“为什么不能？怕你新的金主看出来？”忒修斯抓住他的左手腕拧到身后，直接把纽特的衬衫扯开，伸手抚摸他曾经熟悉的纤瘦的腰，在他耳边轻声说“放心，我不会留下痕迹的。”

纽特固执的不肯放弃挣扎，但忒修斯占着身材和力量的优势，他只能看着对方褪下他的裤子，连着内裤一起被扒下来，随后被按在地上脱掉了所有的衣服。

没法在行动上阻止对方，纽特只能寄希望于劝说，可是他来来回回只是说着“停下”“不能这么做”之类的，又不肯说出原因，忒修斯根本不理会他。

忒修斯让他跪趴在地上，将手指探入对方紧致又干涩的穴口，没有润滑抽插起来很不顺畅，纽特在他身下惨兮兮的呻吟。

“快停下……忒修斯……”

忒修斯听到他求饶的声音觉得烦躁，恶狠狠地说了句“闭嘴”，手上的动作也变得粗暴，探入第二根手指做着扩张，有些诧异他的后穴像是处子一样紧。

“忒修斯……我不想……”纽特颤抖着说，声音里带着一些哭腔，但忒修斯仿佛也失去了耐心，抽出手指直接把自己的东西插了进去。

疼痛让纽特挣扎的厉害起来，拼命想向前面爬，但被忒修斯抓着腰肢固定在原来的地方。这样直接插进去，忒修斯也被夹的难受，拍拍他屁股让他放松，但纽特只窝在那里颤抖着，听不进他说话。

忒修斯只好握着他的阴茎上下撸动起来，让他也沉浸在欲望里，慢慢放松小穴，纽特即使在害怕下身还是在对方的手里挺立起来。待他流出了些许前液，忒修斯将那些透明的液体摸在穴口，抽插起来。

然而这些润滑根本不够，纽特完全没体会到快感，只是痛苦的承受着对方动作，期盼着赶快结束。安静的房间里只有淫靡的交合声与忒修斯粗重的喘息声，纽特再不愿意发出一点声音，直到忒修斯射到他里面。

钟表声响过了十一点种，一场不那么愉悦的性交之后，纽特仍赤裸着蜷在走廊的地板上，他已经很久没被这样粗暴的对待过了，有种恍如隔世之感，他身下那个地方仍然很疼。

忒修斯则坐在狭长的楼梯上抽烟，也许身体上舒服了，可是心里仍然不舒服。他不愿意相信他们之前都是假的，他还是期待着纽特能给他一个解释，说他离开是有 苦衷的，可是他什么都不说。于是他问了个苦情戏女主角会问的问题。

“你爱过我吗？”

对方的回答让他有那么一瞬的欣喜。

“是的。”

“你离开我是为了钱和地位？”

纽特沉默了好一会，还是回答“是的。”

“邓布利多能给你想要的？”

“是的”纽特确实很喜欢现在的生活。

“你陪他睡觉？”

“我们不是那种关系，他只是我的老师。”

“也对，同样的招数用两次就不灵了”忒修斯仿佛松了一口气，然后笑了“是我想的太多了。”

忒修斯穿好衣服，从大衣内袋里掏出一叠钱，扔在了玄关的柜子上。


	15. Chapter 15

纽特以为他那时也算是狠伤了忒修斯的心，以后两人应该不会再有什么交集，他甚至听说忒修斯要和一个美国女孩订婚了，但他再次错误的预估了事情的发展，很多事情从来都由不得他。  
纽特在某个夜里从图书馆回来，再次被忒修斯堵在公寓门口，在他反应过来之前就被拖到了床上，在对方解他衣服扣子的时候才想起来反抗，混乱中他扇了忒修斯一巴掌，但对方只是顿了一下，仍然一言不发。纽特甚至还未来得及因此而愧疚，对方就抽出他的领带捆住了他的手腕。  
“忒修斯，我们不能这样！”被困住双手，纽特还在用腿挣扎，并企图劝说对方，“你要订婚了！”  
忒修斯停下来，有一瞬的欣喜，这说明这个轻易将他推开的家伙其实还在关注自己。  
“那又怎样？”忒修斯凑近纽特，注视着那双第一眼就让他惊艳的绿眼睛  
“你得……”迎上对方的眼神，纽特习惯性的移开了视线，“你得对她忠诚。”  
“我记得，当初是你要我和她约会的”忒修斯好笑地看着他，把手伸进他的衬衫里，顺着腰线抚摸上去，“你还说，你愿意以任何身份留在我身边。”  
纽特沉默了，他那时并不知道他们的关系。纽特再一次在告不告诉忒修斯真相之间犹豫。  
忒修斯见他不说话，料他是在回忆过去的事情，以为他们就要回到原来的样子，低头亲吻他的嘴唇，纽特没有反抗，也没有回应。或许纽特还因为他要订婚的传闻吃醋了。  
忒修斯顺势就解开了对方的衬衫，顺着颈侧吻下去。  
“我爱你，艾纳。”  
陷入自我思索的纽特仿佛一下被惊醒，抬起被绑在一起的双手抵住了忒修斯的肩膀。  
“忒修斯……其实……”纽特反复思索着措辞，他或许该给忒修斯一个选择的机会，是做恋人，还是亲人“其实我……”  
忒修斯用充满爱与欲望的眼神看着他，似乎等着他说那句相同的话。比起忒修斯不再爱他，纽特更害怕他不再以恋人的方式爱他了。  
“其实我，在和其他人交往了”纽特最终没有说出忒修斯期盼的那句话，也没说出他应该说的真相，而是说出一个蹩脚的理由。  
“什么？”忒修斯显然不太相信，好像他会爱上其他人这个选项从来就不在忒修斯脑海里存在一样。  
“对不起……”  
满心的热情被冷水从头浇到脚，忒修斯极力忍耐着自己的怒火。  
“艾纳，我不介意你拿我当跳板，我也可以原谅你不告而别，因为我怎么想都不觉得你曾经是和我逢场作戏，你也说你是爱过我的，所以我不做什么，我也给了你台阶，你也别一而再再而三的挑战我的极限，既然你认为爱情就是各取所需那么我也接受，我自认你想要的我都给的起。”  
纽特显然被忒修斯的话惊到了，他还从没听过忒修斯说这么重的话，完全愣住了不知该作何反应。  
“我不管是不是真的有这个人，你因为什么和他交往，要么和他分手，要么别让我知道，否则我不管你现在的后台是邓布利多还是谁，我什么都做得出来。”  
说完这话忒修斯有些后悔，可他实在不知道该怎么挽回对方，他也不想掏出身份地位来威胁他，可忒修斯讨厌这种求而不得的感觉。这几天忒修斯一直在思考怎么解决他和纽特之间的事情，答案是无所谓，只要他能在自己看得见的地方，忒修斯就觉得安心，至于用什么手段，他不在乎。忒修斯觉得自己可能是疯了，他还从未对哪一个人有这么强烈的占有欲，他想就算是莉塔可能也没有。  
“听明白了吗？”  
纽特老实地点点头。让忒修斯以为他是为了钱和地位和他在一起是自己的本意，可当对方真的这么认为的时候纽特又觉得难过。  
忒修斯脱掉他的裤子扔到床下，托着纽特的膝窝分开他的腿，顺着大腿根一路摸到会阴处，在穴口揉弄了两下将手指探了进去。纽特瑟缩了一下但没敢动，呼吸变得急促起来。  
“我上次太过粗暴了，没有扩张，有弄伤你吗？”  
纽特红着脸摇摇头。忒修斯见他不再反抗就解开了他手腕上的领带，拉过他的手让他自己抱着大腿，自己则腾出手来握住他的分身上下动作起来。纽特有种自己敞开自己让人玩弄的羞耻感，很快阴茎就流出前液。就着对方流出来的前液，忒修斯进入他身体里。  
  
从那以后，忒修斯就经常到纽特的公寓来，没什么交流，只是做爱。  
就好像此时，他被忒修斯压在铺满书稿的桌子上狠狠地抽插着，他记不得这是第几次了。起初纽特曾经抗拒过，但他在力量上从来就不是忒修斯的对手，次数多了纽特开始怀疑自己或许潜意识里就是贪恋忒修斯的味道，可每次的交合都不太像是做爱，没有亲吻没有抚摸，只是忒修斯在单纯的发泄。  
两人的关系好像陷入了一种僵局。纽特想他或许只是想要一个操起来顺手的人而已。  
忒修斯经常不分时间和场合和他做爱，好在纽特除了在家码字之外没有什么别的事情，但此时纽特已经连续熬了两个晚上完成他的新书，他伏在桌子上实在没有坚持住睡着了。等忒修斯喘着粗气射在他里面之后，才发现纽特昏睡过去了，吓了一跳的忒修斯以为他是不是生病了赶紧去试了试他的额头，发现他并没发烧才安下心来。  
睡得迷迷糊糊的纽特感觉到有人给他抱上了床，好像还吻了他的额头，让他觉得十分安心，他从下午一直睡到天黑才醒过来，屋子里一个人也没有。  
之后的日子正逢他出版新书，每天都很忙，回过神来才发现忒修斯已经一个月没有来找过他了。  
---


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有部长x纽特，但还没有开车，后面会有。

纽特和蒂娜赶在雨季快结束的时候完成了新书手稿的校对，蒂娜还有和印刷厂接洽的工作，纽特倒是立刻闲了下来，站在出版社门口不知道该做什么了。天公也不作美，早晨还阳光明媚的，这会又开始下起雨来，不过真的英国人从不打伞，尽管雨下得也不小，街上并没几个打伞的人，蒂娜此时还忙着，纽特也不好再麻烦她送自己，便独自一人朝公交车站走去。  
忽然闲下来也无事可做，纽特忽然有点怀念曾经在印刷厂工作的时候，每天都忙的要命，晚上还要去读夜校，但很充实，让他没有时间思考其他的事情，尤其是忒修斯的事情。  
纽特在经过一个桥洞下的时候听到了断断续续的猫叫，听声音像是刚出生不久的猫崽，他顺着声音找过去，果然看到了两只陷在排水沟里的猫崽。阵雨让排水沟里的水位越来越高，再晚些小猫可能就会被淹死，纽特没多思考就丢下公文包跪在地上去捞那两只小猫。其中一只小猫已经不怎么动弹，另一只则在瑟瑟发抖。纽特脱下风衣把两只小猫抱起来，准备就这么跑回去。去捡掉在地上的公文包的时候，有另一只手先于他捡起了他的公文包。  
那人穿着一身黑衣，打一把黑色的伞，那个滴着水的公文包正拿在他戴着手套的右手里。  
“希望里面的东西没有弄湿”对方把包递过来，纽特觉得他有些面熟。  
“谢谢。”  
纽特站起身结果公文包，抱紧怀里的小猫准备离开，却被对方拉住了胳膊。  
“莉莉……”对方说了一个他非常熟悉的名字，“你是莉莉吧。”  
“你认错人了。” 纽特低头皱了皱眉，他不想和过去纠缠不清。  
男人笑了一下，没有执着于这个话题。  
“抱歉，如果你不介意的话可以到我住的地方休息一下，离这不远，我看你的小猫需要暖和一下吃点东西”对方的美国口音，让纽特一下就想起了他是谁，“你也一样。”  
纽特看了看怀里虚弱的小猫，终于还是同意了对方的建议。  
黑衣的男子，确切的说是帕西瓦尔格雷夫斯，带他来到了丽兹酒店，满身泥水的穿过富丽堂皇的酒店大堂着实让纽特有些窘迫，后悔跟着格雷夫斯到这来了，但好在酒店人不多。  
格雷夫斯住的是一间套房，屋内的桌子上散落着书本纸张之类的东西，纽特把小猫放在沙发上观察它们的状况。  
格雷夫斯从里间拿来一条毛巾递给纽特，本意是想让他擦擦淋湿的头发，但纽特之间用它来给小猫擦身上的泥水，格雷夫斯也笑笑没说什么。  
“它们想吃点什么？”  
“牛奶吧。”  
客房服务很快送来了牛奶，以及格雷夫斯的下午茶。小猫在温暖的房间里很快缓过来，狼吞虎咽地舔食着牛奶，纽特趴在沙发上一脸慈爱地看着小猫，在想给它们起什么名字好。  
“你身上还湿着，这样会生病的，不如去里面洗个澡”格雷夫斯建议道，“把衣服脱掉，我让服务员清理一下吧。”  
“不了，谢谢您的好意，格雷夫斯先生，等它们吃完我就走。”  
“既然你知道我是谁，就别跟我客气了。”  
纽特仍然想拒绝，但被对方拉着手臂拖进了里间。  
“我已经放上热水了，你待会可以穿里面的浴袍。”  
纽特跨进浴缸的时候，格雷夫斯闯了进来，纽特吓了一跳，赶紧缩进浴缸溅出不少水花，但格雷夫斯似乎并未多看他一眼，只是来拿走了他的衣服，说一个小时后就会送回来。  
纽特觉得自己可能有些反应过度，格雷夫斯可能真的出于一番好意，他想起第一次见面也是他们唯一一次见面的时候，对方还说了忒修斯不少好话，他一眼认出了穿着男装的自己，却并没有多问什么，自己是否太自恋了才以为别人对自己有所图。  
纽特从浴室出来，就奔着吃饱喝足正在梳毛的小猫走过去，小猫似乎也熟悉了他，亲昵地舔了他的手指。  
“小猫比我好看多了”格雷夫斯不免酸道。  
“啊……抱歉，谢谢您的……浴室……”  
“我开玩笑的，要不要喝茶？”  
“不了，谢谢。”  
格雷夫斯若有所思地看着离他一米远的纽特，抿了一口红茶，在房间陷入尴尬的寂静之前，问道：“你和忒修斯分手了吗？”  
纽特被问得一愣，没想到对方忽然提出了这个话题。  
“是的。”  
“因为什么？”  
无论是真话还是假话，纽特都不想回答这个问题，于是没有搭腔，格雷夫斯也没有刨根问底。  
“你的真名叫什么？”  
“纽特”，纽特想了想，又加了一句，“纽特艾尔比”  
“我记得你是法国人，这不像是法国人的名字啊。”  
小猫似乎很喜欢浴袍的带子，纽特正扯着一段逗着小猫玩，看似漫不经心地说：“我是英国人。”  
“这个名字……”格雷夫斯在他那堆纸张之间翻找起来，“我好像在哪见过。”  
格雷夫斯找出一本杂志，是《丽痕周刊》，翻出刊登着署名纽特艾尔比的一篇文章，是一篇散文，“这是你写的？”  
“是的。”  
格雷夫斯没有接着问下去，而是停了一下，盯着纽特好像在思考什么，不习惯和人对视的纽特没有看到格雷夫斯狡黠的眼神。  
“你和这家出版社签约了吗？”格雷夫斯接着问道。  
“是的。”  
格雷夫斯放下杂志，朝纽特走了过来，看着对方逼近，纽特下意识的往后退了退，对方紧贴着沙发站在他面前，背着光，看不清表情。  
“我花多少钱能从邓布利多手上挖走你？”  
“对不起，我不打算……”纽特意识到对方恐怕也是做出版业的，但他并不打算背叛于他有恩的教授。  
话音未落，响起了敲门声，两只小猫似乎受到了惊吓，从纽特怀里跳了出去跑掉了。  
格雷夫斯不情不愿的走过去开门。  
“帕西，苏珊跟我说你住在这。”  
来人的声音让正在屋里追赶小猫的纽特惊住了，停下了动作，蹲在那不敢动弹。  
“忒修斯？你怎么来了？”格雷夫斯可以的挡在忒修斯面前，故作尴尬的并不请他进来。  
“为什么不住我家，怕我怠慢……”忒修斯听到屋里的动静，停下了话头，“你屋里……”  
“没什么……”格雷夫斯迅速扫了屋子里一眼，发现纽特蹲在那不动，拿起一边的外套就把忒修斯往外推，“我养了只猫……走走，我们去喝酒吧。”  
可巧此时客房服务送来了纽特清理干净的衣服，格雷夫斯从服务员手中接过衣服，放在沙发上，冲着纽特喊道：“我不送你了纽特，你换好衣服自己回去吧。”  
“你说……谁？”尽管忒修斯从不叫他这个名字，但仍对这个名字很敏感。  
“是我约见的一位作家，我们在谈合同”格雷夫斯并未实话实说，故意点出了纽特的职业。  
“作家……”忒修斯更加确定了，他推开格雷夫斯，走进了房间，看清了那人的姜红色的卷发，一时不知道自己是该生气还是该难过。  
他把纽特拉起来，对方低着头不敢看他。  
“你们和作家谈合同，都穿浴袍吗？”忒修斯把问题抛向格雷夫斯却并不看他，只盯着纽特，希望对方能给他个解释。  
“纽特在外面淋湿了，在我这弄干。”  
“是这样吗？”  
纽特慌张地点点头。但这种场景，实在让人很难相信。  
格雷夫斯见自己的目的达到了，赶紧上前拖走还不知怎么反应的忒修斯。  
“你别吓到我的作家了，我们走吧。”  
‘我的作家’这个词明显在忒修斯心里又添上了一把火，他回身揪住格雷夫斯 的领子，“你别在这装好人，我知道你是什么东西。”  
不早不晚，苏珊偏偏在今天下午告诉他格雷夫斯也到了伦敦的消息，忒修斯只要稍一思考就知道格雷夫斯是故意让他看到这一幕的，可是他没办法不生气，如果是过去，他完全能确定这是格雷夫斯设的局来耍他，可是现在，他都不敢确定纽特是不是完全无辜。  
纽特很想和忒修斯解释，可一紧张他就说不出完整的话。  
或许他也没必要解释什么，忒修斯已经不再相信他了。


	17. Chapter 17

纽特收养的这两只小猫很黏他，除了吃饭的时候，纽特在案板上给它们准备食物的时候，两只小猫顺着他的裤腿往上爬，纽特不得不一遍又一遍的把两只猫摘下来，当他把盛猫食的碗放在地上的时候，它俩迅速抛弃饲主奔向了口粮。  
敲门声也在此时响起，而只有一个人来的时候会敲门而不是按门铃。  
纽特打开门，忒修斯如以往的每一次一样，衣着整齐但面无表情地站在那里，夕阳暖黄色的光照在他身上，尽管夕阳的颜色比清晨的旭日要深得多，纽特还是不由自主的想到了他们第一次见面的那个早晨，那时他第一次真正感受到阳光是金色的。  
他本可以立刻关上门拒绝对方的入侵，但也如之前的每一次一样，纽特放纵了对方的所以行为，忒修斯推开门，越过他走了进去，脱掉外套挂在门口的衣架上，像是回家一样，他甚至还像普通聊天一样询问自己是否在赶稿子。如果不是他冰冷的语气，纽特甚至以为他们之间什么都没有发生，只是一对普通的情侣。  
事实证明忒修斯今天确实不打算轻易放过他。  
纽特在家里穿着的轻便的衣服很快就被脱掉了，忒修斯却并未像平常一样找个可心的位置马上操他。  
“你之前说在交往的人，是格雷夫斯吗？”忒修斯站在纽特身后，看着他倒影在玻璃柜门上一丝不挂的身影。  
“.…..不是”如今的忒修斯让纽特难以理解，明明他那天看起来很生气，却什么都没做就离开了，纽特以为他已经全然不在意这些，只是与自己维持肉体关系，但他现在又像是在兴师问罪。  
“这么说”忒修斯的双手顺着他的手臂抚摸过肩膀、脖颈，滑过下颚，用手指摩挲纽特的嘴唇，“你像是在利用我一样也在利用他吗？”  
纽特仿佛惊醒一般想要回头解释，但对方并未给他这个机会，忒修斯捏着他的下巴让他只能看着前面。玻璃门上的倒影并不那么清晰，但仍能让他看到自己未着寸缕的身体。身后的忒修斯还衣着整齐，纽特不知道他打算做什么。  
“你和他上床了吗？”  
纽特难过又震惊地望向倒影中忒修斯的眼睛，对方的眼神生硬而冰冷。  
“我那天在桥洞下捡到了两只小猫，然后格雷夫斯先生……”纽特仍然着急地向对方解释着，但他越是着急说话就越是抓不住重点。  
忒修斯也并没有耐心听他从头开始解释，他把手指探入纽特一开一合的唇瓣中，打断了他絮絮叨叨的解释，手指搅动着舌头发出淫靡的水声，被弄的难受的纽特微微向后躲，来不及咽下的涎水顺着嘴角留下来。  
“你是不是很会口交？”忒修斯在他耳边问道。  
  
纽特赤裸着跪在忒修斯两腿之间，只将对方的分身含入一半就占满了整个口腔，费力地吮吸着。温暖湿润的口腔很快就让忒修斯硬起来，他几乎是强忍着才没立刻在对方嘴里横冲直撞。像是防止他逃跑一样忒修斯用手虚扶着纽特的后颈，有一些没一下的磨蹭着那块柔软的皮肤。  
“我该早点试试的……”忒修斯用拇指轻抚对方殷红湿润的嘴唇，“你一开始就说可以给我口交不是吗？”  
纽特微眯着眼睛，无法回应他，只能强迫自己做着机械的运动希望能快点结束，但很显然忒修斯并没有那么好心，他扯着纽特的头发让他扬起头，想要看到那双漂亮的绿眼睛。纽特本就不习惯直视别人，这种情况下更别希望能看到他清澈的眼神。  
“只是这样我可不会满意，再吞的深一点，艾纳……”忒修斯对于他不愿看着自己感到烦躁，恶意地顶得更深，“或者这种时候，你更喜欢被叫做莉莉？”  
纽特已经没法思考忒修斯说了些什么，快要顶弄到咽喉的阴茎让他难受得撑着对方的大腿呜咽着想要向后退，却被对方的双手挡住了去路，被刺激到咽喉的生理泪水顺着眼角流下来，很快就越流越多。忒修斯不再控制自己，主动地操弄起他的口腔。  
“你给多少人做过口活艾纳？”  
“他们有说过你的嘴里有多舒服吗？”  
忒修斯逐渐加快了速度抽插起来，伤人的话混着他越来越粗重的喘息声一起传到纽特耳朵里，一时间纽特分不清身体和心里哪边更难受。  
射精之前忒修斯从纽特嘴里退了出来，乳白色的液体沾在了他的脸上和头发上，但此时纽特并没心思理会这些，只能伏在地上咳嗽顺气，之后干脆躺在地上休息。  
被关在厨房里吃饭的小猫早已吃饱喝足不耐烦的挠门了，忒修斯烦躁地皱了皱眉，起身整理衣服。  
“我不会再来了”他看着躺在地上的纽特说道，随后又叹了口气，“如果你需要钱还是什么的，可以来找我。”  
忒修斯没再犹豫，拿起一旁的大衣离开了，留下纽特一个人仍躺在原地没有动弹。  
天都黑透了的时候厨房的门才被打开，两只小猫撒欢一样的跑出来围着纽特转，纽特抱起两只小猫朝卧室走去。其中一只小猫被滴到脑袋上的水珠吓出了飞机耳，不解的挠了挠脑袋。


	18. Chapter 18

“原来您就是纽特艾尔比先生啊！”  
纽特已经刻意避开那些可能会和他打招呼的人，但没有眼力见儿的副社长多吉，还是拉着他和人寒暄。平常纽特是绝不会出现在这种场合的，但今天能说会道的邓布利多没有来，多吉就偏要带个畅销作家来撑门面，以求拿到更多赞助。也不是说纽特有多关心出版社的名气，他是被宴会的主办者家收藏的绝版诗集吸引来的，所以他拖着蒂娜陪他一起来，帮自己和人家客套，自己好偷偷去藏书室看看，虽然蒂娜也不是什么能言善辩的人，但好歹比纽特强一些。  
“啊……嗯……是的……”，纽特一边漫不经心的回答，一般朝蒂娜投去求助的眼神。  
“您的《雷鸟》我读过好几遍了，现在很难能看到这么清新脱俗的作品了，您的想象力可真丰富啊，我想……”对方还在滔滔不绝的恭维自己，纽特盯着香槟里的气泡不知道该说什么，蒂娜只好偶尔接两句话使气氛不至于那么尴尬，好在对方马上碰到了相熟的人就走开了，纽特赶紧趁机会离开人多的地方，走进内厅寻找书室。  
宴会厅右侧走廊的尽头就是藏书室，纽特想着找到自己想看的东西就找个角落躲清净，但还没走出大厅就被侍者拦住了。  
“您有什么需要吗先生？卫生间还是……”  
“那个……我……”纽特还未想好说辞，正巧房子的主人，也是聚会的主办者希金斯男爵和另一位男子从走廊那边过来。  
  
纽特没有想到会在这里碰到格雷夫斯，但其实只是他对社交没有概念，毕竟格雷夫斯也是做出版行业的，在这种场合碰到他很正常。  
格雷夫斯很高兴的给纽特行了方便，带他去了藏书室，鉴于他与希金斯也算是熟人。  
书架铺满了整个墙壁，纽特自顾自的寻找起来，他拿了书从梯子上下来时才注意到格雷夫斯正靠在桌边看他。  
“格雷夫斯先生，您不必在这……我……不会偷走的……看完我就放回去……”  
格雷夫斯轻声笑了一下，走到梯子边，握住纽特那只拿着几本书的手，不着痕迹的把他圈在了梯子与自己之间，瞄了一眼最上面的那本书，格雷夫斯说道：“叶芝？梦幻的浪漫主义？”  
“只是，我想学习……格律什么的……”，纽特对这样的姿势感到不舒服，暗自使劲想抽回自己的手。  
“只是这样吗？我猜，你一定也想要那种圣洁又美丽的爱情”，但格雷夫斯并未给他这个机会，反而凑的更近，退无可退的纽特只能半坐在梯子上躲避着对方的目光“如果忒修斯肯给你这种爱情，你也不必来读这种诗集。”  
听到这话对纽特明显的暗淡无光了起来，毫无心计的男孩太容易被人猜到心思，格雷夫斯找到了趁虚而入的机会，伸手扶住了纽特的脖子，在他挣扎之前吻住了他的嘴唇。  
纽特想要脱离这个突如其来的吻，但是他不能后退也不会推开对方，只能慌张的躲避，他从来都只能祈求对方会失去兴趣而停下来。  
“……唔……请不要这样……格雷夫斯先生……”  
格雷夫斯停了下来，但并不是因为他不想继续下去。  
“纽特，我并未追着你不放，每次都是你自己出现在我身边的”，他偷换概念，想要说服纽特“而我是商人，抓住机会是我的本能。”  
格雷夫斯的手顺着白色的衣领，抚摸纽特藏在衣服下面的锁骨，他想起那天他穿着浴袍到样子，交领之间露出的一点胸口，纯真又性感，如果自己当时撩开浴袍的下摆抚摸他的大腿不知道他会有什么反应。他忽然有些嫉妒忒修斯了，尽管纽特的身体不是他的主要目的。  
“忒修斯并不爱你，你才会遇到我”，格雷夫斯循循善诱。  
这句话像是戳破了那层早就该破掉的幕布，让纽特看到了他不愿看到的真相，忒修斯不会再来找自己了，他订婚了。  
格雷夫斯趁着纽特出神的时候，一个一个的解起他的衣扣，纽特知道对方在解自己的衣服了，他不想要，可又忽然没有理由拒绝。  
格雷夫斯顺着他的肋骨抚摸上去，并贴着纽特的耳朵说道：“如果你想，可以把我当成忒修斯。”  
纽特看了看他乌黑的头发，心想：可你们不一样。  
对方的拇指开始揉弄他的乳头的时候，纽特终于忍受不了开始挣扎，他抓住格雷夫斯的手腕想推开他，身体也向前用力想跳下梯子，但此时格雷夫斯已经失了耐性，他掐住纽特的腰将他向上提了一下，自己抬腿踏上梯子的第一节，而纽特向下迈的腿刚好给了他机会，让自己的膝盖抵住了他的下身。纽特一下失去重心向前倾，下意识搂住了对方。  
“别急着投怀送抱，我们还有时间。”  
格雷夫斯顺势抄起纽特的大腿把他抱起来，放到了旁边的写字台上。  
  
忒修斯进来的时候看到的就是这样一幅场景，尽管他立马就明白过来是那个阴险的美国人刻意让他看到这个场景的，不然希金斯男爵不会在马上进到书室的时候忽然有事折返，但看到纽特衣襟大开的被人按在桌子上，他还是觉得自己的肺要炸了。  
“忒修斯……”纽特小声地叫了一声他的名字，似乎是准备解释，但被格雷夫斯打断了。  
“要一起吗？”他甚至没看忒修斯。  
“不了，你慢慢玩吧。”冷冰冰的语气传来，接着是皮鞋踏在地板上的声音，忒修斯转身离开。  
“忒修斯！”纽特尝试提高一点声音叫他。  
然而回应他的是关门的声音。


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I have said before  
> 没有针对纽特的格林德沃的故事是不完整的，谁让纽特老自己往枪口上撞

佣人来敲门的时候格林德沃和邓布利多正亲的难舍难分，两人没有理会敲门声，格林德沃是压根儿就不想理会，也不知是哪个佣人这么没眼力见儿。邓布利多则是被吻得腾不出空来，不过他也不是很想理会，心里也埋怨着这个不识趣的佣人，他和格林德沃十天半个月才见一次面，一大半时间都花在做爱上是常事。  
“先生，艾尔比先生来了”，门外的佣人见得不到应答便直接说出了自己迫不得已打扰他们的原因。  
“让他滚”，格林德沃没好气儿的先说话了，而且并不打算停下他们的春宵，含着恋人的耳垂继续挑逗他。  
“他有说什么事情吗？”邓布利多仰着头给自己腾出一点空隙。  
“没有”，仆人犹豫了一下又说道“但他看起来不太好。”  
纽特很少有这么直接来打扰自己的时候，看起来应该是出了什么事情，邓布利多觉得自己该去看看他，这可能让本就不喜欢纽特的格林德沃更加讨厌他，不禁好笑的想看来格林德沃和纽特八字不合，轻轻推了推正亲吻他胸口的恋人，“我去看看他？”  
格林德沃皱着眉头看他，没说话，无声的表达他的不满。  
“他可能有什么重要的事情，你知道的，他平时也不来找我。”邓布利多吻了吻恋人的额头以示安抚，“我很快回来。”  
“给你五分钟，不然我就一枪崩了那小子。”  
  
邓布利多走下楼的时候，纽特正站在管家旁边失神，确如仆人所说，他看起来不太好，衣服散乱地穿在身上，领结也不知道到哪去了，管家与他说什么都不见他回答。邓布利多知道他今天会去参加某个社交活动，虽然他不善交谈，但自有一套与人相处的方式，邓布利多算是看着纽特如何从底层成长到今天，他有一股韧劲儿让他很难被什么事情打击到，像这样失去生机的样子还是头一次见到。  
  
“纽特，出了什么事？”  
  
“教授，我想离开这。”  
  
纽特最终没有说出这天晚上发生的事情，但邓布利多看到他手腕上的红痕，也能大概猜到发生了什么事情。他让管家整理出一间客房让纽特休息，一直等到纽特睡下才离开。  
  
回到房间时，格林德沃正靠在床头看书，见他进来，便放下书一脸怒气的望着他。  
“你去了半个小时，阿尔。”  
邓布利多朝他苦笑了一下，脱掉外套钻进被子里搂住恋人的腰，窝在对方怀里。  
“很久不做老师了，感觉自己有点失职。”  
尽管满腹的怨气，格林德沃还是拦住他的肩膀，询问发生了什么事情，虽然他并不关心那个满脸雀斑的男孩。  
  
“帮我个忙盖尔”，邓布利多请求道，“替我查查纽特的身世，他是从法国来的，欧洲大陆我鞭长莫及。”  
鲜少开口要求什么的邓布利多竟然为了这个男孩寻求自己的帮助，格林德沃感觉纽特这个名字更讨厌了。  
“那我有什么好处？”  
“行了盖尔，你什么都不缺。”  
“你知道我缺什么。”  
“一点亏都不吃……”，邓布利多嘟囔着思考了一下，“下周牛津邀请我去讲座。”  
“你要去做我的助教吗，格林德沃先生？”邓布利多跨坐到他身上，舔了舔嘴唇，极为诱惑的看着他，“我可以给你特别辅导。”  
“乐意效劳，邓布利多教授。”  
  
邓布利多没有想到，饶是以格林德沃的权势，调查纽特的身世也花了不少的时间。格林德沃在一个月之后跟他口述了调查结果。  
在此期间，纽特已经开始整理行李，决定离开伦敦，并没有目的地的纽特在邓布利多的建议下决定先去苏格兰看看，但他没有马上启程，而是赶上朋友雅各布正准备和蒂娜的妹妹奎妮结婚，邀请他当伴郎。


	20. Chapter 20

忒修斯不知道邓布利多为什么约见自己，大概率是因为纽特，或许是来自朋友的兴师问罪，那晚之后，忒修斯脑子里一遍又一遍的想起纽特望过来的眼神，然后越来越后悔，那该是纽特向他求助的眼神，可是自己当时光顾着生气拉不下脸来。  
思虑再三他还是去见了对方，如果给纽特造成了不可弥补的伤害，那自己活该遭一顿骂。  
忒修斯没想到邓布利多竟然直接约他在纽特的公寓见面，他略微欣喜的觉得这可能是纽特的意思。  
忒修斯有两三那个月没有来过这里，没想到里面的东西已经搬空，家具都盖着防尘的白布，忒修斯瞬间就慌了神。  
  
“艾纳……纽特……不住在这了？”忒修斯小心地问道。  
邓布利多引他走入内厅，却并未正面回答他的问题。  
“你知道吗，很多时候悲惨的人生是一个作家的创作源泉，但如今我作为一个商人，很少去了解这些。”  
忒修斯不明就里地看着眼前这位书商扯开沙发上盖着的白布，阳关下灰尘四散。  
“想听故事吗？”邓布利多似笑非笑地看着他问道。  
忒修斯正想问清楚他到底找自己做什么，门厅处传来了开门的声音。  
邓布利多示意他躲到厨房，并关上了门，随后忒修斯便听到了纽特和邓布利多的说话声。  
  
纽特走进客厅，想要最后环视一次这个他完成了很多作品的房子，曾经他只把这里当成一个短暂的栖身之所，但他在这里的很多地方和忒修斯做过爱，回忆就变得多起来。  
“纽特，我并不反对你离开，但你不该总是用逃避来解决问题。”  
“这次不是逃避”，纽特扫了一眼落在了地上的白色防尘布，然后将公寓钥匙交到邓布利多手上，“是……离开……”  
邓布利多看了看那把钥匙，然后随手放在了桌上。  
“你考虑清楚了？”  
纽特点点头。  
邓布利多似乎也劝无可劝，便问道：“那你什么时候走？”  
“要等雅各布和奎妮的婚礼之后吧”，提到朋友，纽特的语气变得欢快起来，“雅各布说我可以和他们一起去西班牙玩，但我不想打扰他们。”  
“既然你都计划好了，我也没什么好说的，但如果……”邓布利多假意看向壁炉，却用余光瞥了一眼厨房的门，“他来挽留你呢？”  
纽特似是从未考虑过这种情况，低头沉默了一会，随后喃喃道：“不会改变什么……”  
好像是妥协了一样，纽特摸了摸口袋，拿出那枚能证明他身份的纽扣，交给了邓布利多。  
“你把这个交给他吧。”  
“这是什么？”早已查明真相的邓布利多大概猜到了是什么，但还是想确认一下。  
“是我的身世。”  
邓布利多将这枚扣子攥在手心里，“我猜，三年前你出现在我的出版社门口的时候，是刚得知真相。”  
“我猜您可能已经比我知道的更多了。”纽特反将了邓布利多一句。  
“你的身世着实难查，再晚一点，就算是盖勒特也完全查不出来了，你是怎么知道的？”  
“我只是……想起来了……”纽特闭上眼睛，“那个我以为是个梦的场景，有个男孩站在高处叫我等他，但我却离他越来越远，我想喊他，但一点声音都没有……”  
“你没有想过告诉他？”  
“我以为我思考了三年应该可以，但我说不出口”纽特看了看厨房紧闭的门，“即使是现在，我依然不想说这件事。”  
“你不该给对方一个选择的机会吗？”邓布利多问道。  
“我知道”，纽特笑了笑接着说，“很奇怪，我就是知道他会怎么选择，但那肯定，不是我想要的。”  
屋子里沉默下来，似乎一切都结束了。  
  
傍晚时分，邓布利多看着纽特离开了街区后，返回公寓，厨房的门仍然关着。他正把纽特交给他的扣子和公寓钥匙放在一起时，忒修斯推开门走出来，昏暗的屋内看不清他的表情，只听他用酸楚的语气问，但屋内时两人都知道他是在说给自己听。  
“结束了对不对？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 火葬场预警！！！


	21. Chapter 21

忒修斯大病了一场，他甚至不知道他那天是如何走回家的，醒来时已经两天过去了。仆人们眼见着他毫无征兆的昏倒在门口都吓坏了，自家少爷历来身体健康从来没生过这么严重的病，斯卡曼德夫妇也连夜从德文郡的老宅赶来。他本就身体不好的母亲坚持彻夜守着他，忒修斯一醒过就看到她趴在自己床边睡着了。  
医生宣布他痊愈的时候母亲竟难过的哭了起来。  
  
“我担心坏了，忒修斯”，母亲这样跟他说，“我没法再承受一次失去孩子的痛苦了。”  
  
纽特幼时的脸和自己那个叫做艾纳的恋人的脸在忒修斯脑中交叠在一起，他惊讶的发现，或许在自己意识到以前，血缘与潜意识早已做出了反应。他会觉得那双绿色的眼睛熟悉，并不是因为在拉塞尔街的那一次见面，而是因为他在纽特出生的时候就惊异过他和自己不一样的瞳色，绿色遗传自母亲，却比母亲颜色更浅，在阳光下闪烁着斑驳的金色。  
  
“纽特”，忒修斯盯着母亲“你想见他吗？”  
  
斯卡曼德夫人愣了一下，他们已经很多年没有提起过这个名字了，自纽特失踪的时候起，日复一日的毫无消息消磨掉了人的希望，斯卡曼德家逐渐的不再提起这个名字。  
”没有以前那么想了“，还不曾得知真相的母亲以为自己的大儿子终于要因为这件事与自己深谈了，”你昏迷的时候我就在想，我那时一颗心的扑在纽特的身上，忽略了你的感受，你总是那么优秀，我却忘了你那时也是个孩子，也需要母亲。“  
”不是那样的......“，忒修斯痛苦地捂住脸不知如何开口。  
“我在你去参战的时候才发现，我们之间的隔阂已经太深了”，母亲低下头，理了理他的被角，“我一定是个失败的母亲，先是失去了小儿子，又将我的大儿子越推越远。”  
“不，母亲，你不明白，都是我的错......”  
纽特刚失踪的时候，忒修斯曾经是感到愧疚和难过的，但是那之后他很快进入了青春期，对于父母对自己的不闻不问确实有过怨恨，父亲忙于工作，母亲整日待在房间里思念他的小儿子，无论自己做的有多优秀都没有人欣赏他了。他选择上前线作战也是有着某种恶意的想法，如果自己死在战场上了或许父母会想起自己。  
  
只是如今，这些事情与他给纽特造成的伤害比起来，根本不值一提。  
所有的事情都是由自己造成的，如果那天自己没有带着纽特去看烟火，自己没有跟朋友疯玩把他一个人留在那，那后面的一切都不会发生，纽特会有幸福安稳的人生，母亲也不会罹患抑郁症，他也不会和自己的弟弟成为恋人。  
更可怕的是，自己的无知与傲慢竟把事情搞得更糟。  
  
他现在迫切的想要见到纽特，就只是想，见到他，可他不知道该和纽特说什么，又以什么身份和他说。  
  
忒修斯在他弄丢纽特的那个河畔的长椅上坐了一天，手里攥着纽特那枚印着族徽的扣子。  
  
之后他在纽特已经搬空的公寓门口留了张纸条，写着：我想见你。然后他就在这周边转悠，等他出现。  
  
第三天的时候，纸条不见了，但纽特并没有出现，忒修斯见到了雅各布。他想起来是纽特说要结婚了的那个朋友。  
雅各布看起来并不知道他们的事情，以为忒修斯是纽特的粉丝，热情的邀请他去了自己的面包店。雅各布的店里展示着很多奇怪造型的面包和点心，他说这些灵感来自于纽特的小说，他做的这些纽特给了很多意见。雅各布还告诉他纽特最近的状态不是很好，去度假是个不错的选择，他建议忒修斯写信给他，得到粉丝的鼓励也许能让他高兴起来。  
忒修斯和雅各布愉快地聊了很多，他意识到纽特已经真正有了自己的生活，或许自己离他远点才是最好的选择，鉴于他每次出现都给他带来不好的影响。  
  
忒修斯离开时，雅各布的未婚妻和她姐姐，也是纽特的责编刚好回来，蒂娜见过他，对他一点好印象也无，无声的用神情表达着她的不满，忒修斯只得无奈的赶快离开了。  
  
于是他错过了给戈德斯坦恩姐妹去挑选婚纱和礼服充当司机去停车的纽特。


	22. Chapter 22

上流社会的社交圈里最近多了很多谈资。  
忽然有神秘买家收购了斯卡曼德家的工厂，老斯卡曼德夫妇返回祖宅隐居，其长子忒修斯即将前往印度，但并没有人知道原因。美国报业商人格雷夫斯在英国以非法的手段拓展业务遭到举报，帕尔瓦西格雷夫斯接受了大笔罚款之后返回美国。人人都在猜测这背后的隐情，有传言说是西欧大陆的金融巨鳄格林德沃终于开始将其势力扩展到不列颠岛，对美国商人的限制就是其情人邓布利多所为，还有更离谱的传言说是邓布利多看上了斯卡曼德男爵的长子，格林德沃出于嫉妒打压了其产业。  
位于谣言中心的这几个人倒是并不关心社交圈里的八卦，格林德沃远在奥地利谣言对他毫无影响，邓布利多仍潇洒的做着他的出版社老板和大学里的客座教授，而忒修斯，他只想要在去印度之前做好自己该做的事情。  
  
他本以为纽特已经铁了心了不再和他见面，但没想到他还是见到了，正在给雅各布收拾店铺的纽特。雅各布和奎妮已经在蜜月的路上了，纽特来替他们拆掉婚礼用的装饰物。  
  
忒修斯站在路的另一边看着他，纽特注意到他了，于是他放缓了动作，等着他进来。  
但直到他拆下架子上绑着的最后一朵花，忒修斯也没有进来。  
纽特坐在雅各布平时看店的椅子上，低着头摆弄被收在箱子里的鲜花，一朵一朵的剥下枯萎的黄色叶片，直到门口的铃铛声响起。  
  
“婚礼怎么样？”忒修斯看着空空如也的货架说道。  
“很棒，他们是很般配的一对”，纽特回答，然后他站起身问道，“要不要喝茶？”  
然后他并没有等对方回答就转身走进了厨房，忒修斯就站在原处看他忙碌的背影。  
  
“你什么时候走？”  
“明天早上。”  
“就你自己？”  
“对。”  
之后两人再次陷入沉默中，只有越来越响的烧水声。  
  
纽特端着奎妮选购的精致茶具从厨房出来，他们在店铺的堂食区坐下，纽特才注意到忒修斯脸上的伤。  
“这个......”，他指了指自己的脸，又指了指忒修斯，意思是在询问这些伤是怎么来的。  
“没什么”忒修斯摆弄着面前的茶具，拿过一旁的滤网，并没做什么解释，“摔了一跤。”  
纽特看着他肿起的颧骨，不太认同的皱了皱眉。  
“你知道吗......”忒修斯久违的看到了他那双漂亮的眼睛，忽然转换了话题，”你出生的时候皱皱巴巴的，我就想怎么会有这么丑的婴儿，我们明明有个那么漂亮的母亲，直到两天之后你睁开眼睛，我才知道自己错的离谱。“  
”你看着我咯咯笑的时候，我就想没什么是我不愿意为你做的。“  
纽特并不愿意听到这个话题，他远离了一点桌子，偏过头盯着地面。  
”但很遗憾，我没做到。“  
”我是纽特艾尔比，不是纽特斯卡曼德”，纽特说道。  
“对，是啊......”忒修斯停下了话头，端起杯子小声嘀咕道，“事实证明我不仅是个糟糕的哥哥，也是个糟糕的恋人。”  
安静了一小阵，在忒修斯以为纽特不会再和他说什么的时候，纽特忽然出声了。  
  
“不......”，纽特说道，“不是你的错。“  
  
忒修斯的眼眶以肉眼可见的速度红了起来，但他很庆幸整个屋子里并没有人注意到，他不想成为那个本来就是加害者却被受害者安慰的角色。  
  
”你不会再回来了对吗？“，忒修斯强作镇定地问道。*  
纽特没有回答。  
”如果我......“  
忒修斯想问如果他那天没有自以为是的转身走开，而是在格雷夫斯手上救下他，事情会不会不一样，他是不是可以不用再次失去他，无论是恋人还是弟弟，至少可以留他在身边。  
但他最终没有问出口，提起那天晚上的事情只会让纽特痛苦。  
  
纽特似是知道他要问什么，只轻生说了句：”可能没什么不同......“  
  
随后两人无言地喝完了一顿下午茶。  
  
第二天一早，纽特乘上了前往苏格兰的火车，以此为起点，他又去了很多地方，一年后回到伦敦的时候，已经潦潦草草的完成了一部长篇小说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *此处是个双关，”you are not coming back (to me), are you?“表面上是问纽特是否会回到伦敦，隐含是问纽特是不是不会回到自己身边了。


	23. Chapter 23

纽特在夏至的时候乘船从西班牙返回了伦敦，他刚刚完成了一部新作品的初稿，蒂娜希望他能回到伦敦来商讨出版的事情。  
为了给他一个温暖的欢迎，蒂娜、雅各布和奎妮预先帮纽特收拾好了他的住处，还是他原来住的地方，只不过蒂娜说邓布利多已经将这栋公寓作为欢迎礼物送给纽特了，他捡的那两只小猫也回到了他身边，此时它们已经是一岁多的成年猫了，尽管一年多没见，但两只猫似乎从来都没忘记自己的主人，欢快地往纽特身上扑。  
四人在焕然一新的公寓里小聚了一下，奎妮和雅各布准备了一顿丰盛的晚餐，奎妮已经怀孕四个月了，席间的话题就围绕着孩子展开，这对永远甜甜蜜蜜的恋人张罗着让纽特和蒂娜做孩子的教父和教母。  
纽特久违的感受到温暖与关爱，知道这个世界上有人关心你总是件高兴的事情，他觉得自己似乎应该在伦敦多待一阵，再做下一步的旅行计划。  
  
蒂娜临走时从茶几下面搬出了一个盒子，里面整整齐齐的摆放着一些信件，上面只写着纽特的地址，没有寄信人的地址，只在右下角写着T. S.。  
  
思考了一下，纽特还是抽出一封拆开。  
  
亲爱的纽特：  
印度总是热的要命，工人们的工作条件差的很，总是有人生病，经理不许他们休息，我又和他大吵一架，可并没解决问题，而且工人休息就挣不到钱，他们自己也有家要养。  
好消息是我终于开始适应这边的食物，可能英国人的胃本身就什么都吞得下去吧。  
不知道你在哪里，我很想你。  
爱你的  
忒修斯  
1927年9月10日  
  
由于是随便抽了一封来看，没有前因后果看起来有点莫名其妙，于是纽特又拆开一封。  
  
纽特：  
半年过去了我还是很想你，我很想去找你，但我甚至不知道你在哪。我知道你大概看不到我写的这些信，可我又期待你能看到，写着写着也就习惯了。  
父亲又写信叫我回去了，但我不想回去，我知道我会忍不住打听你的消息，我也没法忍住不告诉父母真相。我大概知道你刚离开的那几年有多艰难了，你肯定比我难过的多。某种程度上我们还挺像的，都是第一时间选择逃避。  
我也没法做出选择，尤其是，我想我是作为恋人爱你更多一点。  
你呢？  
忒修斯  
1927年8月3日  
  
纽特放下信，扭头看了看窗外的夜色，然后捂住脸深深地呼吸了几次，仿佛下了某种决心一样，他把盒子里的信全部倒出来，按照邮戳上面的日期排好顺序，一封一封地拆开阅读。  
一共有二十封信，从忒修斯离开英国一直到他因为母亲病重返回英国，什么内容都有，一些在印度的生活琐事和见闻，一些对纽特的思念，偶尔会夹着一张明信片。日期在一个月前断掉，纽特猜测他应该还在英国。  
英国夏天的夜晚很短，等纽特全部看完，天已经蒙蒙亮了。  
  
不知道是不是巧合，就在纽特读完信的几个小时后，又有一封信被从门外塞进来。仍然是忒修斯的来信，只是这次信封上留下来寄信人的地址。  
  
亲爱的纽特：  
我抱着试试看的态度给你写这封信，如果你能看到，就来德文看看母亲吧，她病得很重，尽管她不再在我面前提起了，可我知道她很想你。我几乎忍不住要告诉她了，我想如果让她知道你还活着，她也许会好起来。  
忒修斯  
1928年7月19日  
  
纽特有种说不出来的满足感，作为一个作家，他深知文字的力量。这种感觉就像忽然记起很久以前读过的一本书，你只有个朦朦胧胧的印象，却怎么也回忆不起来它具体的内容，当你快要放弃寻找这本书的时候，它又悄然出现在你面前，你觉得惊喜又兴奋迫不及待地翻开它再读一次，曾经阅读这本书时的感受又重新变得清晰起来。  
从此你便再也不会忘记这本书了。  
  
纽特把那些信叠起来装回信封，重新码齐装回盒子，捧着盒子走上楼，到他平时写稿子的桌前，提笔写了一封回信。  
但这封信件始终没有被寄出，纽特把它用信封封起来，放到那个盒子里，此后一直被放在书架最顶上。  
许多年之后，纽特准备出售这间公寓的时候，忒修斯才终于看到了这封信。


End file.
